SHOTA VS SAILOR!
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Rin Kagamine never expected two boys to fight for her. New boy Oliver comes to Yamaha High and play boy Len doesn't like him one bit. Rin thinks they are just over reacting. Things get out of hand and trouble stirs up for all the couples. Pairings are: LenxRinxOliver MikuxKaito GumixYuuma LukaxGakupo NeruxDell
1. Well hello there, pretty thang

**Rin's POV**

Well another day here in Yamaha High isn't suppose to be _exciting_ or _thrilling_ especially since Len Kagamine thinks he can steal girl's hearts, crush them and leave them to die. And he _kinda_ resembles my _ex_...

So yeah I avoid the dude.

But the only good thing about school is that my best friends attend Yamana High as well!

"RIN OPEN THE **DAMN** DOOR ALREADY!" Coming back from my thinking world I find myself in front of the school doors. I turn around to find Miku (the leek-freak) totally in rage mode because I haven't opened the—as Miku called it—damn door.

"Calm down pigtails," I sighed as I opened the front door and Miku swiftly glided in leaving the door to shut on my face.

Sometimes I wonder how we're _best_ friends...

While I was cursing Miku under my breath a person who was kinder than my best friend, opened the door for me.

Looking up I see a boy, maybe months older than me, who had the same blonde hair only shorter (and messier) with a bandaged left eye, was smiling at me.

He looked like Len Kagamine.

Ewe.

But he wasn't...until he opened that mouth of his.

"Well hello there, pretty thang ;)."

SMACK

All boys are so _perverted._

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Next one will be longer, I just wanted the 1st chapter** **to be short!**


	2. Rin's New Boyfriend?

**Answering Reviews now!**

**Bluefang62: I don't think he was being nice... And thanks! Here's da update!**

**ChemicalEmotion: Yea Rin's gonna be abusive in this story... Sorry if the chapter is short I have a habit of writing short 1st chapters!**

* * *

**S.V.S. Chapter 2: Rin's New Boyfriend?**

**Miku's POV**

I didn't know where Rin went. I wonder if she got mad at me. Don't give me that look! Gravity decided for the door to smack her face like that!

Anyway after my desperate search for her I find her yelling to some guy that I haven't seen around before.

_Oooooooo! _He looks cute!

Too bad I'm taken...

Too bad Rin is bad at flirting...

WAIT! Rin does not have a boyfriend... *insert evil smile here*

Oh _Rinny~_ Your gonna thank me later...

**Rin's POV**

Man who knew yelling took so much effort?!

So yeah... I was giving this dude a piece of my mind. Who the heck does he think he is?

I give a glance at him and find him smirking.

"What?" I asked, out of breathe.

"You yell so much for a small person. Flat-chested too... But your cuteness still over takes the rest." He gives me a sickening wink and flash a teasing smile.

WACK!

He doesn't look hurt and takes his hand out. He expects me to _touch_ him?!

"Oliver."

I hesitate to shake his hand formally or wack his head again and make a run for it.

" The name's Ri-"

"There you are!" Both of us turn to see Miku waving at me. Thank the oranges, she's here!

"Ri are all your friends, and you, this hot?"

"It's _Rin_! And stop being a _perv,_ would ya?"

Miku catches up to us and smiles at the perv. "Who are you, and in advance Miku Hatsune is me!" Oliver smiles politely and shakes her hand. "Oliver. I've heard of you. Taken the heart of Kaito Shion, correct?"

Miku turns red and gives a winning smile. " Yes! We are very in love!"

Miku turns to me. She gives me an evil smile. Gulp. Master Orange take her away from me!

"Sooooo are you two like ..._dating?_"

" Sure we're doing that!" Oliver walks beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder. OH HELL NO.

"NO WAY!" I push him off and drag the grinning Miku away, not bothering to say goodbye to the freak.

"Remember we're in school, Miku, time to get to class"

Thank Master Orange, he reminded me we have to learn.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Rin is bad at hiding her feelings. She blushed when I mentioned Oliver. She just doesn't know her feelings for him yet.

Right now I'm in English with Rin and my other friend Gumi.

Sensei's introducing Oliver right now. "Listen class there is a new student in our class today," I nudge Rin who is sitting across from me and she stuck out her tongue at me. Rude.

"Well go on introduce yourself"

"Um...Oliver"

"Take a seat next to Miss Kagamine. Rin raise your hand." Rin grunts and obeys.

Oliver whispers something in Rin's ear which makes her extremely mad and made her push him into the seat.

"Rin detention for pushing. Oliver detention for whispering."

"Yes sir." They say in unison.

Our English teacher is pretty rough. He gives you detention for the tiniest things and doesn't give you a chance to explain.

The detention teacher usually makes you clean a classroom with your fellow detention-ees _alone~_

_Hehehehehehehehe..._


	3. You Suck At Romance

**I'm addicted to this story!**

**Answering Reviews!**

**Animaiac3041: Now that I look at it he is a shota! But when you think about it Oliver is the only one who wears a sailor suit. Thanks and here's da update!**

**LunaLapis: Thanks! I try my best! *coughsarcasmcough***

**ChemicalEmotion: Thanks! And well here it is!**

**EDIT: I'm changing some stuff here so yah.**

* * *

**SVS Chapter 3: You suck at romance**

**Rin's POV**

Luck is not on my side these days. I don't usually get detention. And yes I _am_ a goody two shoes.

Cursing my life under my breath I make my way to my locker.

Guess what I see.

And no, its not a year supply of oranges.

Len making out with Daina, this girl in my Geology class with fake tan and bleached hair.

On MY LOCKER.

Either I kill Len and the biotch or sell my locker to a Miku Hatsune fan. Maybe both.

"Ehem." Len turns to face me and he just grins. "What do _you_ want?" Daina sneers.

"Go smooch in a dump, a trash can, under a bed, the janitor's closet—_anywhere_ else! Besides my locker."

"Sorry Rin-Rin~" Len brushes his hand gently on my cheek. I swatted his hand away. "Come on Len stop wasting your time with _her._" Daina drags Len by his collar and disappears in the janitor closet.

Taking out my books I hear some shuffling behind me.

Who's that you ask?

Neru Akita and Luka Megurine.

Without turning around I ask, "What's up?"

"Rin Kagamine why did you keep it a secret?"

"What secret? Luka, Neru is going insane again! Call her therapist!"

"No you idiot! You didn't tell us about your _boyfriend_~"

"How many times do I have to say this? The _perv_ is not my boyfriend!"

Giving up, Neru decides to go home.

"You know what?" Luka says abruptly.

"What?"

"If you give a person a chance they might show you their good side!"

Sigh.

"Look Luka, the keyword there is _might_. He might show his good side which I think does NOT exist! I could say the same for you too. Have you ever noticed Gakupo being your personal puppy? He's always there for you and you can't even see that!"

Luka looks hurt. "You're going to be late for detention" she mumbles and walks away.

Right now I can't run after Luka and apologies for saying that and say the truth hurts. I can't wipe away her tears because she now thinks that she's an ignoring jerk to her annoying crush.

I can't.

Right now I have to clean a classroom with the perv for a whole hour.

Fun.

**Len's POV**

Daina is a good kisser. I wonder where she gets her experience. I walked casually down the halls of Yamana High, whistling an upbeat tune.

Until I got run over.

By a panting, bow wearing girl.

"What the—"

Landing on top of me she curses. That's probably on her 'To-Do List' everyday.

"Hey Rin I never knew you loved me _this_ much"

SLAP

She stood up and started dusting herself. I did the same. "Look I don't have time for you now, player. Need to get to Oliver."

Oliver that new kid in school. What does he want with _MY_ Rin?

"Tell that son of an elephant that you're mine, k?"

KICK in my manhood. Hard.

"As much as I hate to say this, I rather be his property. He might be a perv but not a player. Bye loser. Oh, and tell Miss I'll-shower-you-with-lies if she touches my locker another time, she will never see her stash of fake tan. NEVER EVER EVER."

She speed walks to wherever Oliver is doing 'it' with her.

What is she doing with other guys? Why does she kick so hard? Why have I fallen for her? Why Oliver? What's so bad about me? Why do I care so much? And why does it hurt that she doesn't love me back?

**Rin's POV**

I finally made it to the classroom that me and pervy king is supposed to clean. "Hey, you're late." I glare at Oliver who is scrubbing the floor. "Sorry if I don't plan these things to happen." I get on my knees and help him by scrubbing under the tables.

It was the wrong day to be wearing a skirt.

I was in a position where my waist and up is lying on the floor and my knees were bent. It's like that position you use for sit ups.

Exposing my underwear.

Pervy king is snickering. 'Lightly' kicking him in the jaw was the best way to shut him up.

**~55 minutes later~**

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I looked around the classroom. It was shining! Oliver is in the toilet at the moment. I gathered up all the cleaning supplies and returned them to the 'Supplies Closet'. Oliver wouldn't mind if I headed home.

WAIT! Why do I care?

Walking out of the school grounds, I hear running behind me. I turn around carelessly accidentally punching the person to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, hoping I didn't just commit a crime.

Even though I knew it was Oliver, I didn't mean to punch him. He didn't deserve it. Well...just this one time.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh." Oliver groaned. It turns out I punched him in the place I kicked him earlier on.

I had nothing cold to put on the sore spot. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and I feel my face heat up.

Oh man, this is like the scene in sleeping beauty!

Until he opened that mouth of his.

"Rin, you suck at romance."

Oliver can stay on the sidewalk, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm holding a poll in honor of this story! You can vote who Rin ends up with. Please choose carefully. You can choose between Oliver or Len. I'm going to make both boys be idiots and stuff. Rin will fall for both of them but you guys will choose. Don't vote because you like RinxLen or OlixRin, vote on why you think they should end up together based on how the pair is doing in the story. I suggest you read a couple more chapters until you vote. Please take your time. First POLL EVA!**

**EDIT: The poll isn't up at the moment, but it isn't deleted. I've changed my mind, a teeny bit, and decided to make the poll less—less serious. If I ever do put the poll back up, please don't take it to extreme matters.**


	4. Emergency! Two Meetings!

**S.V.S. Chapter 4**

**Okay guys the poll is still open! If you don't know about what I'm talking about, read it about it in Chapter 3 at the end of the story! No reviews to answer!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Emergency ! Two meetings!**

**Len's POV**

* * *

I clutchemyths shiny yellow phone in my hands. I have to do this. For the sake of Rinny and me.

I nervously pressed the call button.

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

"Hello?" He picked up. Ok I have to do this.

"Kaito, I need an information meeting"

**Rin's POV**

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

I picked up my iPhone that was sitting beside me on the couch. 3 Unread Messages.

* * *

**From: Leek_Freak_16**

**To: Rin+Oranges4Eva**

Hey Rin~! How ya doin'? I'm fine!

So yah meeting in Gumi's place!

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**From:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**To: Leek_Freak_16**

Sure whatever.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**To: Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**From: Tuna/Octopus-Queen**

I'm so sorry Rin-chan...

Can we talk later at Gumi's?

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**From:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**To: Tuna/Octopus-Queen**

Of course Luka! I'm not angry at you, I was just irritated at Neru, I forgive her as well.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**To: Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**From: AwesomeOliver**

Hey Rin wanna hang out 2morrow at 'The Frozen Yogurt Place' for some Fro Yo ?

Got your number from Miku, she lives beside me.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**To: AwesomeOliver**

**From: Rin+Oranges4Eva**

Sure after school, k?

* * *

After sending the messages, I went upstairs to change. I randomly picked out a hoodie (no shirts available) and some knee-length pants. I paired them with checkered converse and put the pins in my hair to keep my bangs out of my face. Ta da~~!

"Going to Gumi's!" I yelled, stopping by the doorway. "K! Come home before 6pm!" My Mom replies from the kitchen.

Gumi's house is not that far away from mine. It's like a 15 minute walk.

I keep walking to see Neru exiting out of her apartment block. "Hey Rin!" She greeted casually, almost cheerful, which was odd.

"Got the text from Miku as well?" Neru nods without looking up from her cellphone.

We continued walking down the path, Neru's attention focused on her phone and only on her phone. I was busy doing other stuff.

I wonder what the meeting is about.

**Len's POV**

"Is everyone there?" I ask to my phone. "Yeah why do you need information about Oli—"

"Shusssssh! I can't let anyone hear!" Kaito is such a _Baka_. "I'm on my way over, I'm in public!"

There's a pause, plus several low whispers, before Kaito's uncertain voice popped up again.

"Len..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I live next to Gumi, right?"

I can remember dating a girl named Gumi. I think this is Gumi Megpoid. _Or_ my ex. Wait—aren't they the same girl?

"So?"

"Miku, Neru, Luka and Gumi are having a meeting too."

"Wait! Aren't those Rin's friends?"

"_Mmmmmmmmmm_~~"

"_Kaito_!"

"Oh sorry! I got enhanced by this peach flavoured ice-pop~~~" _Baka_.

"Hatsune, Akita, Megpoid and Megurine are all Rin's friends, right?"

"Yuppery!"

"Crap! Uh..."

"WHAT HAPPENED? Did you wet yourself?"

"No! It's just...well...maybe...we would be heard..."

Kaito sighs, deeply. "Gumi's house is on the right side of mine and my room is on the left."

"Alright." I glanced around me, making sure my surrounding were clear. "Meeting Commence."

**Miku's POV**

I bet nobody knows why I called for this meeting. Right now I'm sitting in Gumi's room, painting my nails white while Gumi waits patiently for the others and Luka is huddled in a corner, reading a big novel. Don't pity her, she's nearly finished it.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNNG**~

Oh that must be Rin and Neru!

"They're here." Luka mumbled, shutting her big book with a stable frown. She's had it rough since she and Rin got into a fight. I heard some footsteps come up the stairs and down the hall.

"We're here!" Neru exclaims, kicking the door down and waddledinto the room."I'm also here!" Rin chirps from the back of Neru, Gumi herding them into her room.

"Take a seat on the ground everyone." I commanded, waving my white nails in the air, and they obediently obeyed.

"Today's topic of our meeting is..."

**Len's POV**

"Okay, the coast is clear." I reported into the walkie-talkie. "Rodger!" Yuuma replied.

Both of us walk out of our bushes and cautiously approached Kaito's house. Yuuma started to knock on the green, wooden door, his eyes wide and frantic. Gakupo answered it and pulled us into the colourful living room.

"Come on! Dell is growing impatient."

As if I care about Honne Dell.

We walked up the spiral staircase, finally reaching Kaito's bedroom entrance, a few doors away from the start of the stairs.

I need the information now, I don't have the time to use my manners. I stomped into a smoke filled room, knowing only one person who smokes...

_Dell_.

"You guys are finally here! Me and Gakupo were choking on the smoke while you were spying on Rin!"

"Shut up, BaKaito."

"_Hey_!"

"Why are we here, pretty boy?" Dell asked coolly, a cigarette wiggling his the corner of his mouth as he leant on top of the windowsill.

"You, too, shut up."

I took a deep breath. This is for the one you love right? Isn't it? Yes, yes it it.

_No, no it isn't_. A voice hissed inside my head. _She had that sparkle of love in her eyes, like the ones she had when she loved you_...

"I need to know information about..."

_You just crushed her, you monster._

**Normal POV**

"Today's topic of our meeting is..."

"I need to know information about..."

"Oliver.

* * *

**WOAH MAMA things are getting feisty! The actual meeting is in the next** **chapter!**


	5. Gossiping, HELL NO!

**Hey guys so about the poll... It's just that well every time I try to vote it keeps saying 'DEMO MODE' ! Help me... Please review on what to do! Thanks!And if you don't know please ask another author or friend!**

**12/6/13 EDIT: The poll is fine now, but, it's closed. I think. **

**Answering Reviews!**

**LunaLapis****: Thank you! And I don't know what's wrong with it either!**

**SharksXVocals****: I held the poll because Rin is going to fall for the BOTH of them and yeah... I don't know who to pair her with!**

**ChemicalEmotion****: I hate cliff hangers too and you are reading the update, right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gossiping, HELL NO!**

**Miku's POV**

"_OLIVER!_?" Rin shrieked, like she doesn't know why we're talking about him. "Isn't Oliver the new kid at school? The one in our English class?" Gumi asks exchanging looks at me to Rin, me, Rin, me, Rin, me, Rin. It takes _forever_!

"Indeed~~" I say slyly sneaking a sharp look at the lady-child, she shot a frown at me. Glaring back, I turn to face her completely, a game racing in my mind.

"Rinny here personally greeted him, herself. **Voluntarily**." The other girls gasped, and Gumi tries to keep a giggle from escaping her pink lips. To no avail, might I add.

You see, Rinny hadn't been crushing on a boy like forever! And we, as her friends, are here to help her! Her old boyfriend, Allen The Queen Of Jerks, was totally against our judgement. Rin rebelled, and dated him! Me, Gumi, Luka and Neru all had a secret party when he was finally gone!

"Rin, is this true?" Luka asks slowly not daring to make eye contact.

"No! Not voluntarily! Miku... You planned this," She beckoned at us, all im Gumi's room. "Didn't you?"

I batted my eye lashes innocently. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Rin pouted and refused to look at me.

_Humph_. She's a fighter.

**Kaito's POV**

_Mmmmmmmmm_...

I wonder what **Lettuce** flavoured ice-cream tastes like...

WHAT?

You want to hear the meeting? You guys are wee-nees. JK!

But seriously.

"Yuuma. Do you know anything about Oliver?" Len asks pointing at the pink-haired guy, who sat comfortably on the bed.

"Um...I saw him with a bird yesterday. He was calling him James."

"Okay, okay! So this is the dude," Len couldn't hold back his laughter. "That Rin likes."

"Wait! Rin-Rin, like Rin? Didn't you break her heart? WOAH!" I lower my voice into a whisper. "You fell for her during the bet?"

"Poor girl... Isn't it time you move on?" Dell states taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, Len, you gotta stop calling her your territory and scaring off boys that flirt with her." Gakupo says quickly. Man, he just took a big risk there!

Len turns red and shakes his head. "You guys don't understand. _I love her._ That's why I can't let her go. Now," Len wiggled in his seat, "information."

The guys, and I, sigh. It's because we feel sorry for Rin. She's stuck in a dangerous zone.

A Love Triangle.

**Rin's POV**

"Meeting Over. Dismissed." Miku shoos us away and Gumi leads us to the front door.

"That meeting was really useless." I tell Neru. She nodded in silent agreement. "At least it was entertaining." Gumi says to no one in particular.

I look to my side and find Luka staring at me with her azure eyes.

Then I remembered. I'm so dumb.

"Gumi, is there a place, in your house, that's private?" Gumi looks puzzled from the sudden question, making Luka play with her fingers.

"Yeah! You can use the bathroom!" _Sigh_. I guess that's the only place. I grabbed Luka's hand, after saying goodbye to Neru, we dashed off upstairs.

When we, after all the squashes and curses, finally got ourselves locked into the bathroom, Luka turned to me then sat on the toilet, head in her hands.

"Rin...you did know we were gossiping about Oliver the whole time?" Luka informed, while rubbing her temples.

Gossiping, huh.

"Gossiping, HELL NO!"


	6. ASCBK Full title in chapter!

**So yah the poll ain't working, still NEED HELP! **

**19/6/13 - STILL EDITING THIS STORY! And the poll is fine, now I'll stop reminding. By the way, isn't the chapter title super long? I know.**

**1 Review to answer !**

**VocaloidsandPegasus****: Thank you soooooo much~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apoligies, Smoothies, the Consciences, The Bet and The Kiss**

**Rin's POV**

"Is this the best place Gumi could give us?" I ask Luka as we squashed ourselves into the small bathroom. Without me and Luka in the bathroom, there was a small sink, a toilet in the corner, a shower and a cabinet for bath utensils.

"I think so. Gumi wouldn't lie to us, would she?" I thought about it for a moment...

**-Meeting in Rin's Brain Concluded-**

After many calculations, the results end up to be...

"Yep. Gumi would do ANYTHING to have a laugh."

Luka hopped atop the sink, peering down at me awkwardly. "Let's stop gossiping about Gumi."

Gossiping...hell n-

_Shut up!_

Who are you?

_The name's Nir slash your conscience. Dumbo._

Why did I meet you now?

_'Cause you keep saying that stupid quote! May I repeat it for you? Gossiping...HELL NO!_

Whatever. Let's talk later Nir.

"Ok," Luka took a deep breath before holding my shoulder and staring into my soul. "I'm _soooooo_ sorry Rin!" Luka attacks me with her bear hug of DEATH. "I've decided to ask Gakupo out! All you did was make me realise that!"

I smiled. When will I get my confidence? And from who?

_Oliver~~~~~~~!_

_S-shut_ up, Nir!

**Oliver's POV (Sassy Oliver's here everyone! (WTF Oliver?) )**

Ok I'm a little early on coming here because... I am so excited! For the Fro Yo, not _Rin_ or _anything_...

_Face it, _dude_, you've fallen rock bottom or Rin bottom!_

Who the Heck are you?

_Call me the 'Sassy Revilo' __**(A/N: REALLY?)**__ or your conscience. *Sigh and flips imaginary hair aside* I'd be a better boyfriend to Rin, than you. Sorry man._

_Hey_! I'm Sassy Oliver, but, yah, nice meeting you! And _I_ _can_ win Rin's heart by the end of the month!

Hmmmmmm, _having a bet with your mind sounds _crazy_, but ok! Since I don't have any money, so if you lose you do what I tell you for a whole week! Deal?_

_Deal!_

_Here she comes!_

"Hey Rin! You look pretty today!" I said, flashing my pearly teeth and kinky winks. Rin cringed, backing away.

"Uh—are you having perverted thoughts, AGAIN?"

"No!" Why does she think I'm a pervert?

_Face it. YOU. ARE._

No, I'm not! And stop distracting me!

"So, Rin, tell me what you want, and I'll order for the both of us." Rin gives me a weird and confused look. But she recovered quickly. "Ok! I want the 'Orange and Peach' with Oreo and sprinkles on top!"

This girl is weird...

_I WIN THE BET! WOOHOOO!_

You didn't let me finish! I said/thought 'This girl is weird—in a GooD WAY!'

_Damn._

"Can I have an 'Orange and Peach' with Oreo and sprinkles on top. And 'Tropical Paradise' with pineapple chunks on top."

"Coming right up." The man tells the other guy the order while I wait, sassily, for my order.

_Dude you're not sassy—I AM!_

**-After the Date(?)-**

"Rin..._um_...can I walk you home?" Rin gives me an odd look.

"Why not." She gives be a bright smile that makes me feel comfortable for some reason...

She shyly slips her hand into mine, her head purposely turned away. I felt my face heat up. We walk in an awkward silence for a while until I see a bird like _James_...

WAIT!

THAT IS JAMES!

I released Rin's hand, chasing after my American goldfinch, sassily.

"Oliver!" Rin called over from the path walk. "What are you doing?! No wonder, I was right. You _are_ crazy."

"Gee, thanks. But enough of the sarcasm, Rin, can you help me catch my bird?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Rin chased him the opposite way so we could out-smart him.

Until I remembered he's a bird.

Flying up away from the soon to be incident, James watched smugly as me and Rin smack into each other before falling onto the ground.

I feel a pair of eyes glaring at me with blue angry eyes. I just shrug the feeling off. I mean, fan girls always love meh.

Rin lands on top of me, locking our lips together. She was surprised, I was surprised.

Although, the weird thing was that she didn't let go, I didn't stop her, James didn't stop us, and neither was that mysterious shadow.

Remind me to give James a reward later on.


	7. Green and Gold meets their princes

**S.V.S. Chapter 7**

The poll is working now! Start voting!

Answering reviews!

SharksXVocals: Thank you and the POLL IS WORKING! Yay!

ChemicalEmotion: Nir is backwards of Rin and Revilo is backwards of Oliver!

Guest: Maybe... And thank you!

I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER.

* * *

Chapter 7: Green meets Prince Pink and Gold meets Duke Grey

Miku's POV

* * *

Me, Gumi and Neru decided to hang out with each other since Luka is asking Gakupo out and Rin is getting Fro Yo with Oliver.

Oooooooo! Yay!

Neru said that her older brother, Nero was taking care of her little sister Nini tonight so she was free! Double Yay!

Gumi told me it was unfair that her older brother, Gumo was going partying tonight while she stayed at home, sulking. So me and Neru invited her too!

Triple Yay!

Planning to go partying and against our brother's will we ARE GOING TO ENJOY THIS NIGHT!

Right now we're passing by Rin's house it looks like she's home...

Rin's POV

M-m-m-my f-first kiss... Is gone...

Oh you guys are probably begging for the details but that's for me to know and for you to never find out!

I just stare at the tv screen trying to get the whole thing outta my mind. But I just can't seem to forget it...

Like who in the world forgets their first kiss?!

Thats when the doorbell rings and I eagerly hop off my lazy arse and go to answer the door.

I might have been too eager.

Because what showed up on my front door definitely took my mind off things...

And into worries!

Miku smiles at me with her dolled up face. The thing that makes me worried is that I had a chance to send her to a mental hospital a couple of months ago and I hadn't taken the chance! You see...her smile is a little bit creepy...

SCREW THAT! IT IS EXTREMLY CREEPY!

"Hi Rin. Me and the girls are going out to a club. Wanna come?" She says it real slow, like one of those murderer voice edits in a horror film.

Gulp.

"S-sure Miku-chan..." Miku's face brightens up, comes into my house (with the others), drags me to my room and starts throwing clothes out of my closet. Gumi and Neru come panting into my room, probably couldn't match the speed of Miku.

"Don't just stand there! Rin needs something to wear!" Gumi and Neru starts throwing my accessories, shoes and others around. I'm too dazed to argue with them so I take a seat on my bed, instead.

Miku eventually decides on a dress that reaches my mid-thigh and only has one sleeve for my left arm. It had a fake orange tiger lily on the upper chest. It looked stretchy. I never knew I owned such a pretty dress... It was also friggin' ORANGE!

Neru paired it up with a loose white braided belt, silver hoop earrings, white sandals with straps, several white and gold bangles, my white ribbon (I have a feeling that it's NOT for my hair) and a long dark orange chain necklace.

Miku demanded I change into my dress before Gumi does my make-up. So I did just that. There were many oooos and aaaahhhs when I finally slipped into the dress. Gumi sat me down and started opening her make-up kit. Putting a small portion of blush on my cheeks she moves on with my lips. She allowed me to pick the color and I chose the one which looked similar to the color of my dress. She applied it gently on my lips. She puts the same type of color onto my eyelids. Finishing off she gives me gum so my breath doesn't smell funny.

Neru places my accessories on and twirling the long necklace making it shorter. She ties my white ribbon around my right wrist. One by one, she adds the bangles to my left. Curling my hair and adds a real orange tiger lily at the back of my left ear.

I went up to my full length mirror and gasped.

I looked breath taking. Just like the others.

Gumi is wearing a t-shirt and shorts. The sleeves are puffy and the two bottom and top buttons are un-buttoned. Her t-shirt is lime green and even thogh it's really simple she's totally rocking it. Her shorts are denim and has a tight lime green belt. She has knee length white socks and grass green converses that are below the ankle. She's wearing pale pink lipstick, small blush covers her two cheeks. A brown watch is wrapped around her left wrist and a grass green sweat band is on the other. Two hot pink scrunchies are holding up her hair into two high ponytails. Gumi doesn't have long hair so her pigtails are short. How to describe her look... Cute.

Neru is in a simple, sleeveless, silk, gold dress. Her gold high heels are encrusted with a diamond that was spray painted gold and the heels were 3 inches high. She wore silky, gold gloves that had the fingertips cut off. Her jacket was dark amber that reached her elbows. Two black clips kept her bangs from getting in her face, the rest of her hair was braided and sprinkled with gold glitter. She had dark pink on her lips and a natural coloured blush that matched her eyes was spread across her face. Gold eye shadow was taking over her two eyelids. How to describe her look... Formal.

Miku wore a teal coloured, tight, tank top that was with a checkered mini skirt that was a bit exposing. Her long, long hair was tied into a big messy bun, some hair was falling to the side. About 5 types of necklaces took over her neck and on her wrists were tight, plastic, rainbow, bracelets. She had really high, high, high heels. You'd think that walking in them were difficult, but when Miku glided around in them you'd slap yourself for under estimating the thing in the first place. In her arms was the jacket she's going to wear when it gets cold. Miku wore A LOT of makeup which made her a doll. Thick layers of powder, lipstick, eyeshadow and eyeliner. How to describe her look...Too Exposing for a girl who's taken.

We exit out of. My house and make are way to the club that Miku's dragging us too. When we get there the whole entire place was crowded and stuffy and I wanted to leave but Miku insisted.

This place looks kinda weird and I get a bad feeling about this.

Dell's POV

I hate this stupid club. I don't know why Kaito brought us here, especially since he ALREADY has a girlfriend!

I only tagged along because Len said we were gonna spy on Gakupo and Luka. But guess what? He and the couple we were supposed to spy on has disappeared. Len is probably drunk, Gakupo and Luka are probably doing something private and Kaito...who knows and who cares?

I look around the dreaded place looking for something entertaining and spot something or someone that satisfied me.

I found a girl dressed in gold dancing like a pro on the dance floor. She was doing the moves easily swaying her hips, here and there. Wait?! Dell what the heck are you saying?

She suddenly catches me staring at her and I did not miss the playful smirk on her lips. It almost looks cute.

If it wasn't evil looking.

She swiftly makes her way towards me catching every guys eyes on the way.

"Hey" She smiles sweetly at me and I can't help but grin.

"Hey"

"Whatcha doin' here?"

"Here with friends, you?"

"Same"

I see Len and Yuuma approach a blonde girl who looks familiar and a green haired girl.

"Dude? Oh you're still alive! Well um whatcha really doin'? "

Now I know what she means. She's asking me why I was staring at her.

"Oh I was just staring at something gold and worth chasing"

She giggles lightly and I notice something. She's bubbly, sweet, smooth, playful, evil, sexy, cute and dances like an angel. Everything I want in a girl.

"So you wanna show off your skills?" She looks puzzled and I point at the dance floor. Grinning she grabs my hand and pulls me into the middle, breaking out moves.

WOAH.

Gumi's POV

I met this really cute boy just a minute ago and he is getting drinks for us now.

He's so sweet!

Rin had went off with Len to 'talk'.

Miku had spotted Kaito and went to talk to him.

"Wanna dance?"

I look up to see Yuuma smiling down at me.

"Sure!"

He leads me to the dance floor. The moment we start dancing, the music turns slow and I was surprised to find Yuuma's hand on my hip and his other was holding my left hand. I snuggle into his buff chest.

I was in Cloud 9.

"The brats always get the good-looking chicks" A rough voice hissed. "Yeah. Why can't we have our share?" I feel a hard hand slide down my back and I see Neru freaking out as well.

Me and her make eye contact and we nod at each other. We need help. How do you get help?

You scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Rin's POV

Len wants to talk about what? We walk to the nearby park and find Luka and Gakupo talking. They were really close to each other and their faces are inches away from each other's.

Len stops walking and turns to me.

"Rin?"

"What?" I ask a little more harsher then I wanted.

His eyes widen at my tone but shakes it off.

"Will you go out with me, Rin?" I couldn't talk, I was speechless.

The only thing that made me snap out of it was-

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Neru! Gumi!

* * *

A/N: I finally finished this! I mean the chapter NOT the story!


	8. Enter the New Silver SuperMan!

S.V.S. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days!**

**I was lazy...**

**And I was too busy with family and 'Shugo Chara!' **

**I plan to make a FF for it.**

**Too lazy to answer reviews...**

**I answered 1 reviews in the reviews box,though.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Enter the new Silver SuperMan!**

**Neru's POV**

* * *

All I can hear is me screaming my lungs out until big, soft arms clung to me.

Silver haired guy.

"Shut up, Goldilocks"

What the heck?! GOLDILOCKS?!

I only remember a little bit more...

I saw two familiar faces but after that, I blacked out.

Rin's POV

I immediately rushed back to the club with Len, Luka and Gakupo behind me. I see Neru had collapsed into a guys arms and-Wait- h-h-he's SMILING?!

"Get away from her you stranger!" I was panicking too much so I said a really lame insult.

"Dell?"

"Len"

I stared at Len. "You know him?" Len nods in return.

I look around the club and see Gumi struggling to get to her feet. That pink haired guy from before was helping her up.

"Gumi!"

"R-rin..."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later" After saying that Gumi let's out a weak huff of breath then closes her green eyes. "The names Yuuma let's take Gumi and the other girl to the hospital" Nodding I turn back to Neru and the guy. "Dude can you give me your phone? I left mine at home" He reaches into his left pocket and hands me a dark grey touch phone. I quickly dial the numbers and hope they pick up and come soon.

* * *

After the ambulance had stuffed Neru and Gumi in the ambulance, I go over to the paramedic. "So how did the Golden haired girl stop screaming? It seemed like she wasn't going to stop without physical actions" I was about to shrug and ask people when the silver haired guy came out of no where.

"I hugged her to shut her up" Uh. He's THAT type of guy... Seriously Neru you are so bad at picking guys.

"Thank goodness! If you hadn't stopped her she would've burst her lungs"

* * *

Me, Luka, Miku, Kaito (they heard Gumi and Neru screaming during their make-out session and finally came), Yuuma, Len and the silver haired guy stuffed ourselves into Gakupo's mini van.

We arrive at the hospital and the ambulance that carried our friends was empty. Len went to ask the woman behind the counter while we waited. Miku was biting on her nails, panicking.

"I wasn't there when my two friends were in danger...STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Kaito tried calming her down but she wouldn't budge.

Len came back a few minutes later looking like a zombie. "The nurse said that the doctors are still examining them and we'll have to wait until they're done"

Sigh.

You are SO the greatest friend ever. While they were in danger you were being asked out. BY THE PLAYBOY! Sheesh and you made a vow never to do ANYTHING with him.

NIR?! What are you doin' here?!

Sweetie, I am you.

Neru's POV

I have a massive headache that hurts soo much. I turn my head to the side finding Gumi sleeping peacefully. I smile. You know even if you're hurt, knowing that your friends are safe is a really good feeling.

The curtains that were at the right side of me flew open and a male figure rushed in, he violently closed the curtains again. Then realisation smacked me in the face. His face is one of the two familiar faces in the club.

He has chocolate-brown hair and shiny emerald green eyes. He is muscular and has a tall frame, his shoulders are broad and his chest is out. All of his hair is in a mess-like a bedhead- and he is holding his chest as he pants. A silver peace symbol is printed out onto his maroon t-shirt, he's wearing baggy black jeans with silver and gold striped sneakers.

Hijame Takisa.

"Hijame"

"Neru"

"What are you doing here?" It was obivous why he's here.

For me.

"You didn't tell me you had to move"

"That was a long time ago, Hijame. We have to move on"

Hijame stares at me like I had committed murder. "No Neru. I came here for you. It took everything I had to do so"

"You didn't need to"

"Neru it was a mistake! Forget about it, already!" His voice had risen and now I just want to stuff myself in an empty room with walls made of metal.

"I c-c-can't... it has scarred me for life..."

Hijame looks guilty and turns to leave.

"Don't think we won't see each other again. And if you changing your mind about 'us', has something to do with that guy you were dancing with, don't think I won't let him live"

He leaves me, my mouth hanging.

Why did Hijame involve the silver haired guy?! It's all my fault not his...

What can I do now?

Once Hijame makes up his mind, he sticks with it.

The guy I thought that would heal my scars, the guy I thought I could trust, the only guy I met who caught my eyes for a long time, the guy who I just met, the guy who's name is unknown to me, the guy I might like or more.

Is in danger because of me.

* * *

All of my friends and some random guys rushed into me and Gumi's room. Including the silver haired guy.

"Introduction, please?"

Everyone goes into pairs. One person from the pair will introduce both themselves and their partners. Apparently they described themselves and their partner too.

"My name's Miku Hatsune, the most gorgeous Hatsune of all! My partner is Kaito Shion the ice-cream addict!"

"Yo all girls know me but I will still say my name, though. It's Len. The mega awesome, coolest, most popular guy in Yamana High! This is Rin the most violent, petite (Rin smacks Len after saying that), cute, funny, short (another smack) and not-as-popular-as-me girl!" Len will never learn Rin.

"Pleased to see you again Neru-San, I hope you're well. As you know I'm Luka Megurine the second eldest in my family. I'm quite intelligent and have decent grades. My lovely partner here is Gakupo Kumui. He is a respectable, smart, handsome, polite gentleman. His mother and father have very important job and his grades are impressive"

"Hiya Neru! I haven't fully introduced myself. My name is Yuuma Honne. I have two siblings called Dell and Haku. One is a boy and the other is a girl. I happen to like a carrot crazed girl. Our parents both died in a tragic accident" He whispered something to the silver haired guy.

"Dell would like to speak for himself"

Dell? I blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Um...Neru, is it? Well uh Hi? My name is Dell Honne and you know my two siblings. You know about my parents and...sorry I can't tell you anymore. And well... Um... I... Kinda Saved your life"

What?!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Forgive? *does puppy dog eyes* THANK YOU!**


	9. Full title in Chapter!

**S.V.S. Chapter 9**

**Hi!**

**Too lazy to say stuff...**

**Chapter 9: These Amber Eyes are Strong! The Sleepover Plans!**

* * *

-Two Weeks After The Accident-

Neru's POV

It's been two weeks since the incident and the meeting with Hijame. I wish he would just give up on me. Like I did with him.

The memory still haunts me like it just happened yesterday...

* * *

_-Three Years Ago-_

_"You are Soooo lucky! Akita-San! Hijame is the most coolest guy, EVA!" _

_The 14 year old me giggled. "You're too kind, Tisike-chan!"_

_Both girls stopped walking and turned to face each other._

_"I'm going this way. My mother likes the sushi they sell here"_

_I nod. And wave her off._

_~Hijame~Hijame~Hijame~Hijame~Hijame~Hijame~Hijame~_

_IS MINE!_

_When I had gotten full view of my house, I remember that Tisike had left her phone in my gym bag while we did Exercises. I followed the trail that Tisike (I think) took._

_I heard a scream coming from an alley way and it sounded like Tisike's. I swerved the corner and saw a horrible sight. Hijame had pinned Tisike to the wall and it looked like he was forcefully kissing her. _

_"Help me, Neru-chan!" Wait. Tisike NEVER called me Neru-chan before... She's in real danger!_

_"Takisa! Let go of her!" Hijame looked at me then at Tisike, he pushed her roughly to the ground and I helped her up. I took off my jacket and swung it over Tisike's shivering shoulders._

_"It's ok" I cooed but she wouldn't stop shuddering. This will scar her for life..._

_"Why did you do this, Hijame-kun?" He chuckled lightly and glared at me. "A cool guy like me would NEVER date a petite, short, ugly and amber eyed girl"_

_"W-w-why did you do this to Tisike then?"_

_"She's way prettier and girls are just toys. When you play with them too much they become worn out, ugly and you become bored. Tisike was still brand new! I know what your thinking. You were as well. But you and your amber eyes and ugliness, I'd never touch you"_

_"That's ok"_

_"What?!"_

_"I said that's OK! Ya deaf? Or just plain stupid?"_

_"What?!" His hard hand covered my mouth before I could say anything else. He slammed me to the wall and started kissing me._

_"Call for help, Tisike!" I point to the gym bag and she quickly unzips the bag and starts to search. She pulled out her sparkly, studded iPhone and starts to dial the numbers. I noticed that her hands were trembling the whole time. Hijame was still doing gross things when Tisike locked her IPhone and nodded at me._

_I nodded back and kneed Hijame in the Woohoo section and me and Tisike ran for our lives. Police cars stopped us from running any further, cops got out and told us to calm down. We showed them where Hijame was. He was on the ground cursing while holding the part I kneed him in._

_"I'll get you someday, Ugly Amber" He snarled before the woman cop had pushed him into the backseat of the police car._

* * *

That evening mom told me, Nero and Nini that we had to move because she had been promoted. A half of me was worried and sad for leaving and the other half was relived and bouncing with joy. I told the news to Tisike and I also told her to tell her boyfriend to protect her at all times while I'm gone. Tisike was sobbing the whole entire time and I felt bad about leaving. I wonder how she is now...

I suddenly got addicted to my phone and couldn't let go of it. I have three reasons why.

1. In case that happens to me again I'll just call for help.

2. I got enhanced by the Internet. LOL

3. To hide my Amber eyes.

It's not that I'm actually listening to what Hijame said but I remember that I looked in the mirror and found my eyes to be the wrong colour and ugly. Ever since that time I refused to look up from my phone and grew up to listen to the sounds instead of looking. It's really rare of me to be without my phone, so that's my answer.

Why do you always have your phone around you?

Because my eyes are ugly and humiliating. And the wonders of the Virtual World have amazed me.

I hope all you are satisfied.

That said phone started to ring and play the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I really love that song! And the artist. She's really awesome and cool.

Anyway I had a new text message.

* * *

**From: Gummy=Yummy!**

**To:Always Cell**

**Hey Neru! I heard you were glum soooooo me and Luka and Miku are going shopping! Rin said she was spending quality time with her mother right now so she can't come! Wanna?**

* * *

**The part about knowing I was glum was not stalker-ish at all.**

* * *

**To: Gummy=Yummy!**

**From:Always Cell **

**Sure! See you at 3!**

* * *

I close my phone after I sent the text, smiling.

Buh-Bye Hijame!

Rin's POV

I snuggled closer to my mom and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders in return. We were watching RomanceComedies and most of them we watched were hilarious and romantic.

My phone vibrated.

I got a text message.

"I have to see who this is" I tell my mom. She nods while munching on buttered popcorn.

I make my way to the kitchen and take a seat on one of the wooden chairs. I take an orange an start peeling it.

* * *

**From: Len KagaHottie**

**To:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**Hey Rinny~**

**It turns out my house got taken over by cockroaches!**

**Can I stay over?**

* * *

**To:Len KagaHottie **

**From:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**What about your friends? And family?**

* * *

**From: Len KagaHottie**

**To:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**Can't.**

**Kaito's room is like The Artic because of the freezers filled with ice-cream.**

**Dell's room is filled with suffocating smoke.**

**I'm not allowed in Yuuma's room for some reason...**

**No just No. I'm not going in Gakupo's room. No. Never. Again.**

**Oh yeah... Lenka my twin sister is coming too...**

* * *

**To:Len KagaHottie **

**From:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**Fine how about your mom? And how many days?**

* * *

**From: Len KagaHottie**

**To:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**So many questions...**

**Two weeks and mom is gone on a business trip for three weeks.**

* * *

**To:Len KagaHottie **

**From:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**Fine... I give up..**

* * *

**From: Len KagaHottie**

**To:Rin+Oranges4Eva**

**YAY!**

* * *

I go back to mom who was still watching the movie.

"Mom a friend is coming for sleepover for two weeks, k?"

"Sure! I forgot to tell you that I need to visit your aunt. I'll be gone for two weeks! Luckily you have a friend over to keep you company!"

Yeah... But why Len?!


	10. Meet My Sister Lenka Kong

**S.V.S. Chapter 10!**

**I have thought it through... I'm not answering reviews anymore!**

**Sorry but I'm too lazy and most of you don't even review :( *Sniff***

**I might answer some when I feel like it...**

**Anywayz...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lenka Kong.**

**-2:54 PM-**

**Rin' POV**

I nibbled on my thumbs fingernail. Mom left a few minutes ago and now I'm alone at home. It's not like I haven't been alone before... It's just well... I'll be stuck with a pervert and his sister for two whole weeks! I wonder if Lenka is like Len... And if she would look like him too... Ugh...

Don't want to think about it...

The doorbell rings and I hesitate to go and unlock the door because well... I don't want my heart broken! That's why! I'm scared...

Even though I was cowering in fear in the inside, I was tough as nails on the outside. I open my door to reveal a pretty, blonde, tall, girl who happened to look like an 17 year old... And Len...

"Hi! My name is Lenka Kagamine! We must be distant relatives or something! We look alike and have the same surnames! What a coincidence!" I was surprised at first. But I remembered Luka had told us twins are most likely to be opposites of the other then being totally the same. I think that's what she said... I was trying to kick Miku's Ass in 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' at the time.

Oops.

"Hi Lenka-chan! My name is Rin Kagamine and yah I think so too! It's a pleasure for you to stay over! My mom is away for a while! My aunt had trouble with money so she went to help her out. Are you older then Len? Cause you're waaaayyyy taller!"

Lenka giggled as she carried all her luggages. There were different shapes and sizes. "That's not all of it" Len brings me out to my front lawn that was replaced by a heap of Luggages! I think I had found the new Miku Hatsune...

-After Many squishing and squashing and no help what so ever by the owner if these 'boulders'-

"Where are we sleeping, Rin-chan?" Bubbly and clueless... Like me and Len hadn't been crushed by your over weight bags!

I lead both of them to my room that was enough to fit all of us. Lenka dumped a quarter of her baggage on the left side of my room. "Lenka and I will sleep on my bed while you sleep on the floor" I pointed to Len. "What! Why me?" I ignore what he said and went into the store room to get the spare mattress, blanket and pillow. I return to my room and place the mattress at the right side of my room. I went down stairs to prepare lunch. Len was carrying his one and only suit case that was pretty big and had one of Lenka's suitcases in the other hand. Lenka carried the rest of her luggages. Maybe I'll put some of her stuff in mom's room...

After making at least 20 sandwiches I plop myself on the couch and turn on the tv. I hear yelling upstairs and drag myself to the commotion. Lenka was hitting a banana on the head of her twin. "BAKA!" She yelled and turned to me. "Hi Rin-chan~!" She turns into King Kong then Boom! Into Mary Poppins.

Sweet.

"So, I made Lunch~~~~!"

Lenka squeals with joy and runs downstairs. I look at Len who was rubbing the spot Lenka had smacked him with a banana for about a gajillion times.

"I seriously feel for you,man" I say in a manly, boy voice. Len stares at me cocking his head to the side to add effect. We burst into a fit of laughter while walking down the stairs.

We find an empty plate on the kitchen table with a couple of crumbs sprinkled on it and a mad Lenka with a banana in her hand.

Oops. I don't think Lenka was finished with Len yet...

And she ate all our food...

'King Kong 2: The Rise of The Gorilla Princess'

**-9:43PM-**

It was such an exhausting day. I finally settle into bed and pull the covers above my head. Then Lenka entered the room.

"Rin-chan~! Wake up~" I groaned in response. "Come on!" She whined. "Fine!"

I got out of bed and sit cross legged on my bed while Len sat on his mattress and Lenka sat on the floor, hugging a pillow.

"Why can't I sleep beside you guys?" Len pouted. "No we're girls Len. GIRLS."

Len took off his ponytail and raked his hand through his hair and mimicked Lenka's voice. "I'm a girl too! What's up, girl frans~" Lenka looked really mad when her face changed into an -I-just-got-an-idea face. She started grinning evily and gripping the pillow hard.

Len better watch out. Revenge is in the air!

"You're not a girl" I say simply.

"But I'll be lonely!" Man this dude and whining... GAH!

I grabbed my stuffed pink pig and chuck him at Len. "Here. Mr. Bacon will keep you company" Len faces the pig and grabs his neck and puts his face close to 's. "Your name says you won't have a good future"

Tch. I only named him that cuz I couldn't think of another.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lenka suggested. I have a bad feeling about this game.

Me and Len didn't have a chance to say anything when Lenka started to talk again.

"Ok! I'll start! Rin. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Rin the DareDevil. Not Really.

"Ok!" Lenka says her eyes shining as she thinks. "I dare you to sleep with Len in the mattress for 3 Nights!"

"No!" I shriek. No just Never.

"Oh why not not? Rinny~?" I ignore Len and look back at Lenka.

"Fine. Then tell us one of your darkest and deepest secrets" Lenka smirks evily.

I barely know her and she acts like she has the right to torture me. But my secrets?!

Gulp. I have so many of those... I hid them very well and I'm not revealing them now.

"Fine... I'll do the dare" As much as I hated to say that, I couldn't reveal my secrets, either.

"WOOHOO!" Len screams and starts doing a dance. "Shut up, Kagamine! And sit down!" I hell at him and he quietly sits back down.

"Lenka Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" She does harsh things when really, she's a chicken.

"Is it true you like Rinto?"

I may not know Lenka at the time but I over heard Rinto and his friends talking about their targets or crushes.

Lenka blushed like a tomato and started to stutter.

"Y-y-yes!" Brave little girl... I shall use that information against her!

"Len Truth or Dare?"

Len being the self centred jerk and show off, he chose a dare.

I guess it's time for Lenka's Revenge Time because she grins widely and starts to grip the pillow less.

"I dare you to kiss Rin for a whole minute!"

Me and Len looked stunned but it only takes Len one second to recover and wink at me!

Isn't revenge supposed to make the prey go mentally insane and pee his pants?! Not pucker his lips!

Why oh why was I dragged into this mess?!

* * *

A/N: No Lenka is NOT the enemy of Rin! You'll find out in the next chapter! And let's just say that Oliver won't be that pleased when he finds out about the Night situation and Morning Situation!

What SITUATIONS YOU ASK?

Lenka is trouble and Len is a thousand times worst! What can possibly happen?!

Simple. Everything. R&R!


	11. Oliver and IceCream!

**S. V. S. Chapter 11**

**Sorry to all readers! I haven't gotten to update lately because I've been so busy.**

**I had other stories to tend to and ideas kept popping into my brain!**

**But here's the update now so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Oliver and Ice-Cream!**

**Oliver's POV**

I trembled and shook my head. I can't do this! I'll be butting into her life! She doesn't even consider me as a friend! Just a plain pervert.

But I'm still worried about her!

I heard Neru-san nearly burst her lungs if it wasn't for that mysterious Honne Dell guy. Gumi also fainted from exhaustion and with the help of Honne Yuuma, she survived.

"Oliver?" I stiffened at the voice. I turn around and see James, my little brother, staring curiously at me and my phone.

"Who are you going to call?" I shot him a none-of-your-business glare but he was too distracted to notice. "It's a girl, isn't it" I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Don't screw it up" James walks into the kitchen, maybe he's feeding Bird James?

He's not very good at advice...

Because now I feel ten times worse than before!

_Just Call Her Already! _

Revilo?!

_The one and only!_

What do yo want, now?

_Remember the bet?_

Oops... I... Kinda... Forgot...

_Now call her!_

Alright... Wait why are you helping me?

_To see you fail._

I ignore the rest of Revilo's blabbering and dialed Rin's number. I hope she's awake. Would Rin be awake at noon? A normal person would be... But Rin isn't normal...

"Hello?" A muffled, tired voice came from the other line.

So she did wake up late.

"Hey! It's Oliver! We haven't seen each other since the you-know-what happened. I was worried about you..."

There was a pause then a yawn. "Oliver"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me at 5 in the morning?"

I was confused at first and checked my green watch that was wrapped around my left wrist;12:08 PM.

"Rin... It's noon..."

"Lenka did you change the time?" Rin asked someone, definitely not me.

"Yes Rin-chan! I changed the time so we can continue our game!" The voice sounded like Len's but higher and more girl-ish. Wait... Who else is in her house?

"Ugh! Lenka! I hated that whole game! I had to kiss Len and other stuff! I even got into the same bed with him!"

Ok backup... WHAT?!

"And man was he rough! I swear I wanted to do stuff to get him"

My stomach twisted and turned. I felt a piercing feeling through my heart and somehow want Len gone.

Is this what they call 'Jealousy'?.

"Rinny stop yelling so much. You woke me up now"

Speaking of the devil.

"It was so hot last night wasn't it? I'm sooo lucky I didn't join you guys our it would've been awkward!" The Lenka girl exclaimed. My right eye twitched. Len got two girls with him and the other refused to do 'it' so he forced Rin?!

"Rin can I take a shower? I'm sticky from all night"

"Hurry up and take the shower already! I need to shower too ya know!"

"Why don't you come and join me" Len says suggestively.

"N-n-no!"

"Why not? You saw my body already!"

My soul is now slipping away.

"It was an mistake! Next time I'm taking another place."

"Lenka would please do me a favor and help me tonight with Len? I have a feeling he's gonna do it again-" It looks like Rin hung up. I need to hurry! Len kidnapped two girls and they're acting like they're fine but really they are in distress!

"James! Take care of James! I need to rescue some people!"

You don't know how awkward and weird it was to say that.

James doesn't reply and I leap out the door and make a run to Rin's House.

**Miku's POV**

I smiled at Kaito who accidentally spilt some ice-cream on his pants. Luckily a waitress passed by us. "Excuse me, miss? My boyfriend here spilt some ice-cream on him. Can I have some tissues? Please?"

The waitress peered at the place that had ice-cream on it. Her face flushed and she forced a cough. "We ran out of tissues a while ago"

Me and Kaito looked upset when her voice popped up again.

"You did say you're his girlfriend, right?"

Me and Kaito nodded and the woman turned bright.

"Maybe you can lick it off!" She left us to it and me and Kaito exchanged looks. I went over to where the ice-cream had been spilled. The drip had landed right on top of his pants zipper.

Blood rushed into my cheeks and I stared at my turquoise turtleneck. I'm going to sacrifice my shirt. No! It's too pretty...

Oliver comes running into view. He was panting and sweating, doing both while holding his chest. He disappeared again as he swerved the corner and left me stuck with this situation.

I looked at a flushed Kaito who was staring at the rest of his ice-cream that had survived and had stayed on the cone. I gulped I would have already licked it off and get it over with but... We're in a crowded ice-cream shop! I bit my lip in anxiety.

Lucky for Oliver he doesn't have a problem like this, right?


	12. Brother? Truth or Dare! The Evil Game!

**S. V. S. Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12: Brother? Truth or Dare! The Evil Game!**

**-1:37 PM-Thursday 25thMarch- Yamaha Mall-**

**Neru's POV**

I kept running and panting until I reached the exit. I ran out the shop hugging my bags, tightly, hoping no crazed shopper will try to steal it. Finally I made it out alive!

Oh hi audience! You're probably wondering why I ran out of a shop and was making sure that no savage beast try's to steal my shopping away from me! You Know Miku Hatsune? Yeah the leek lover and most popular girl in Yamaha! If you've read the past chapters you would have known that me, Miku, Gumi, Luka and Rin are best friends, right?

Well. Do you know anyone that would take advantage of a friendship like that?

Correct!

It is Miku Hatsune!

She can be a great friend (_sometimes_) and stands up for us (_when we_ _beg or plead_) when we need help! Miku also has this amazing trait (Miku _owes_ me for complimenting her like this) of picking good clothes and matching them with other items. But guess who does the shopping for her! Yep! It's me!

Most girls tend to go crazy when there's a big sale in the mall. Miku's favourite designer shop had a massive sale and when you enter the shop, you're actually asking to die. The girls in there have turned into there would-be selves (**LOL Shugo Chara much**) and became the crazed shopper monsters they are. I barely made it out alive!

Oh yeah and please don't pity me! I hate pity. I was just doing this because Miku kept whining _on and on_ about how her clothes were so last two weeks. A few of you might be saying 'Isn't Kaito Miku's boyfriend? Why doesn't _HE_ do the shopping?'. Miku tried that once...but Kaito wasn't good at women's wear and got Miku a brown, itchy sweater. Filled with parasites.

Miku didn't get out of the hospital until over a month!

Back to me. I had to get home quickly because my little sister, Nini, is waiting for me. Me and Nini don't have a I-hate-you-and-I-wish-you-were-never-born relationship. Me and Nini are like best friends even though she's three years younger than me. Tonight was our usual movie night and Nini had chose the movie '_Avengers'_ that most people said the movie was awesome! I brisk-walked down the stairs and when I got to the ground level, it was filled with people! It was impossible to move with making contact with a stranger.

I bumped into someone hard and all of my stuff fell out. The person that I bumped into started to pick up the clothes and stuffed them back into their bags. The guy hands me said items and gives me a small smile. "Thank you!" I say and take the bags. Somehow they seemed much heavier then from before.

I struggled a lot not noticing a certain stranger watching me. Some weight lifted from both of my arms. I see the same guy slide the last bag he took onto his right arm.

"Hey that's mine-"

"You looked like you needed help" He cuts me off and we both start to walk with each other. "You sure buy a _lot_ of clothes" He states and I roll my eyes at him. "Before we talk naturally, let's know each other's name first. Mine's Neru Akita"

"I know"

"What?! Are you a stalker or something?"

"No. It's because my brother has told me a lot about you"

Brother?

Oohhh. So his brother is the stalker?

He takes out his hand and I grab it and shake it.

"My name is Takeshi Takisa. And believe me. I'm not anything like onii-san, Hijame Takisa."

**Rin's POV**

"Len! Hurry up in there!" Len replies but I couldn't hear through the door. Len takes really, really loooonnng showers. Probably to keep his good looks. And no I did not just compliment him on purpose.

Lenka brushed all the knots out of her long, blonde locks and tied it into a high ponytail. She makes sure that everything is perfect. She walks over beside me and starts slamming her fist on the door.

"YO SHOTA! EVER HEARD OF LADY'S FIRST?!"

"STOP CALLING ME SHOTA! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT A GORILLA?!"

Lenka turned bright red and steam was literally coming out of her. This time she went full on power.

"Lenka! Try not to knock the door down!" Mom would use my allowance to buy a new door and I'm currently broke.

Did I ever tell you guys that me, Neru, Miku, Luka and Gumi all work in a cafe? Well we do. It's called _'Vocal de Loid'_ our managers are Leon and Lola. They are mistaken as siblings, but they are actually a couple and it makes them extremely mad when you ask them if they are siblings. Gumi nearly lost her job because of asking.

The reason me and my friends are broke is because Lola gave us a one month holiday and we didn't have to work. Lola just felt like giving us a holiday.

**Work=Money**

**Holiday=Broke**

That's why I don't need my allowance to be taken away from me now.

_Riiinnnnngg~_

The doorbell rang really loud, it almost burst my eardrums. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Oliver stood there panting and sweating. I let him inside and gave him some pineapple juice. He slowly recovered when I realised that both of us haven't seen each other since the kiss. My face filled with blood and I looked away hoping Oliver wouldn't see.

"Rin"

"Mmmm?" Oliver gives me the glass and I quickly washed it. I had so many questions to ask Oliver.

"Thanks and Sorry"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah... James let James out" _LOL_.

Who let the James out?

Who? Who? Who? Who?

JAMES!

I don't know who James is...

"James?"

"My lil' bro"

Ohhhhhhhh.

"It's ok! And... Why are you here?" It's obvious that he didn't come here just to apologise.

"WhyareyousleepingwithLenanda nothergirl?" He said super quickly.

"Slowly. Please?"

He took a deep breath and faced me. "I heard you talk on the phone about being in the same bed as Len. You kissed him and you saw him...naked. You talked to another girl who didn't 'join' you and Len. Len is also taking a shower because he was 'sticky' and 'hot' from 'last night'. You even asked the girl to help you with Len because he was 'rough'. It worried me. *Gulp* Did you like it?"

Ok... Wait BACKUP! WHAT!

"That girl is Len's sister and she dared me to sleep in the same mattress as Len for three days! She also dared me to kiss him but I refused because I already had to sleep beside the guy. Len left the door open when he went to the toilet at night. It was just a flash! As I said before, the girl is Len's sister! Since she called the dare she didn't have to join the torture bed. And ewwwww. I'd NEVER do that with Len. NEVER. It was stuffy in the mattress with Len. I asked Lenka (Len's twin) to help me because Len kicks in his sleep. We were gonna tie a rope around his legs! Last night was like the Sahara Desert! Remember? That's why me, Len and Lenka need a shower! I wanted to get him back for kicking me! Look it basically started from a game of Truth or Dare. **THERE WAS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO BE LIKED ABOUT IT!** You didn't have to worry! And you hung up on me! Pervert didn't think twice about it, eh?"

Oliver sweat dropped at the last part and gave me a goofy grin.

"Sorry about that... wait... **LEN IS STAYING OVER AT YOUR HOUSE?!**"

Whoops.

Forgot to tell him that part...

Is Oliver a jealous type?

What's there even to be jealous about?


	13. Learn From Your Elders

**S. V. S. Chapter 13**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, liking and reading this fic!**

**The best part about it is that most readers are from around the world!**

**Keep Reading and Enjoy!-Cat**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I OWN THE STORY, THOUGH.**

**I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU GUYS BUT THIS CHAPTER WON'T INVOLVE RIN'S EXPLANATION! SORRY! IT'S JUST BECAUSE THE FACT ABOUT THE OTHER GIRLS NOT BEING SHOWN IN THE STORY! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Annoy and Accuse The Girlfriend THEN Steal The Guy.**

**Normal POV**

"So that's what happened..." Miku sighs and wraps a piece of teal hair around her finger and starts to play with it.

"Really? Did anyone see?" Gumi wanted details!

"No... But I bet they were dying to see that" Gumi pats her friend's back and nonchalantly sighs. "He's your boyfriend! Don't get worked up on something so little!"

Miku becomes paralysed for a mili second, the piece of hair dropping to her shoulders. Miku turns to face her friend, a cocky grin appears on her face. She leans in and breathes on Gumi's ear. "How 'bout you and _Yuuma_?"

Miku leans back from the flustered Gumi in amusement and gets ready for the show to unravel.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT MIKU?! ME AND YUUMA ARE JUST FRIENDS! OR ARE WE...? ACTUALLY WE ARE! YEAH! I'M JUST WORKED UP OVER NOTHING!**... Yuuma and I are just friends..." Gumi said the last part with sadness all over it. She hung her head low and started to sniffle. Miku was about to comfort the girl when two familiar voices filled the air.

"I can't believe you date that guy!"

"Neru-san... He's not weird once you get to know him better..."

"Yeah...over my dead _body_"

Miku found herself in the presence of her two other friends, Luka Megurine and Neru Akita. Neru wasn't texting on her phone or hacking into a website, which had Miku worrying. Luka had finished her big novel weeks ago and only had a salmon pink, leather shoulder bag.

"Neru, where's your phone?"

Neru looked surprised at the sudden question and looked away, her nose held high. Luka giggled at Neru and placed a serious face at Miku.

"Nini's borrowing it..." Luka turned red and let go of all the laughter inside of her. Neru pushed aside the howling Luka and looked down at Miku. "She's getting information about her crush" Miku sweat dropped whilst Neru used duck tape to make Luka stop laughing.

"Isn't that a bit...er..._extreme_ for a thirteen year old?"

"No" Typical _Neru_.

Luka looked at Gumi who was at the edge of her seat. If she was in a corner, it would definitely be called _'Gumi's Emo Corner'_. "What happened to Gumi?" Luka asked and Miku sighed and stood up (Yes. She was sitting on A _chair_). "Gumi is stuck in the friend zone" Hearing this Gumi also stood up and looked at her friends.

"I'm ok, guys. Seriously. We should get to the cafe. Lola would be freaking out right now" Miku nods at the other girls and all of the make their way to the cafe in silence.

**In Cafe ****_'Vocal de Loid'_**

"OMG! It's the little sweet darlin' waitresses of mine! How ya doing!" A woman dressed in a pink t-shirt and a pair of skinny, white jeans with blonde hair and purple eyes goes over to the four mortified girls who were standing a few inches away from the front door and tackles them in a brotherly hug.

"You haven't changed a bit, Lola-san"

"You don't have to be so formal, _Tako_!"

"Please stop calling me that..."

"Hey my hair tie!"

"Little Neru can't have it back!" Lola stuck her tongue out at Neru.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Lola ignored this.

"Miku!"

"Uh... Hi Lola?"

"It's been such a long time!"

"It's only been a month..."

...

...

...

"Soooooo... Is little Miku still trying to get into Kaito's pants?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"You sort yourself out, hon. Oh! Why so glum, Gum-Gum?"

Gumi fumbled with her fingers for a while after that she whispered "It's a little too public here" Gumi eyes the customers hinting Lola to go to a more private place.

"Oh! Now I get cha, hon!" She makes her way to the front of the cafe and clears her throat loudly. Everyone stares at her.

"Everyone! Listen up!" She popped the 'p' "I need everyone to get outta here!" Neru, Gumi, Miku and Luka sweat dropped. Their manager is so... Enthusiastic. "Sorry people but we have our reasons!"

Customers got out of their chairs and headed out. Leon comes out whistling a fast tune and snapping his fingers. His jaw dropped to the floor as soon as he saw the empty shop.

"Where did all of our customers go?!" Leon exclaimed. In answer the four girls pointed to his girlfriend who was smiling because of her small victory.

"_LOLA!_"

Lola slyly grins at her boyfriend. "Say Leon, you kept telling me this morning that you needed help to choose which sandwich to put into the menu" Leon instantly changed his expression into an Are-you-serious?-You-trying-to-kill-me?!

All girls (except for Gumi and Lola) rushed to Leon, filled with stuff to say.

"I've kept telling you people over and over again that a leek sandwich deserves to be on that menu! But did you people listen? No!"

"Mangos conquer and fit everything!"

"A tuna sandwich will fit the menu perfectly! And it's actually a normal type of sandwich!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tuna Rocks and Leeks Stink"

"Oh no you didn't"

"Well I just did!"

While Miku and Luka screamed at each other's faces, Neru and Leon discussed about adding smoothies to the menu to attract more teens.

All of them disappeared into the kitchen, "Man... I never thought they would stop..." Lola mutters then faces Gumi with a bright smile.

"Tell me now, hon"

Gumi takes in a deep breath and and closes her eyes.

"I'm stuck in a friend zone with my crush. I don't think he likes me back... And I was damn sure that I only liked him as a friend... But as time went by I grew to understand that I felt something more for him. Damn! I'm pretty messed up! I only knew this guy for three weeks!"

Lola blinked a couple of times and Gumi opened her eyes, to be strangled into another brotherly hug.

"My Gumi's growing up"

"Wha?"

"This is only your third crush! Signs show that you're growing older!"

Gumi blushed hard and kept herself from looking at Lola. It is only her third crush, which is quite embarrassing for a sixteen year old.

"Please Lola..."

"Stop worrying so much Gum-Gum! It causes wrinkles! You wanna know the story 'bout me and Leonard?"

Gumi laughed hard at the mention of Leon's full name.

"L-L-Leonard... Hahahahaha! Yeah sure..." Gumi clutched her stomach as she sat upright.

"Well it all started when I moved here from a small town. I didn't know anybody and right after I moved into my crap apartment I looked for a new job. I spotted a cafe called 'Big Al's and Son's Cafe Clash'. It had a Wanted Sign at the front window and I almost ran into the shop with excitement. I got the job and Big Al was my manager. He told me his other employees names and even said that his son worked for him, too. But his son was at school at the moment; _Yamaha High_"

"Our school!"

"Yup. It was my school too. Big Al told me his name and classes and it turned out that me and him have the same classes together! Big Al gave me his description too. At first I thought he was ugly but most guys in my classes were smoking hot! There was a bunch of guys that fitted Big Al's description but there was one particular guy that shared a similarity to Big Al's looks. One day I asked him what his name was and he said it was Leon!"

"Omigosh! This is when Leon comes into da scene!" Gumi squeals.

"Me and Leon got to spend time with each other since both of us worked for his dad. Time seemed to pass faster and faster and we spent time with each other longer and longer. After confessing to Leon he told me that his girlfriend who was on holidays in Malaysia was returning the next day. I seemed to be broken into two when I came up with a plan"

Lola started to laugh evilly and tap her fingers together in a slow motion.

Gumi sweat dropped and waved her hand over Lola's face.

"Oh yeah... I was telling you a story! Sorry! So anyway this girl called Sweet Ann was Leon's girlfriend and she was pretty and all but she had stitches on her neck. It was super creepy. I decided to activate my plan called **_'Piss off the Girlfriend and get Leon my back!'_**"

"That's a very long name..."

"Gumi! You're such a busy body!" Lola playfully punched her on the arm. "Anyways I tried everything I could be nothing seemed to effect her. Well not for a long time... One day I found out that Sweet Ann had fallen in love with an Australian guy while she was on her vacation. I researched the guy and saw billions of photos of him and Sweet Ann on their 'trip'. I showed Leon the photos, not caring about his feeling, he was extremely shocked. I comforted him and guess what?"

"What! Tell me!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down! He told me that he didn't feel that much pain then he expected. Two days later, Sweet Ann moved to Australia and Leon couldn't have cared less! Five months later he confessed to me and we started to date!" Lola squealed and giggled at the memory.

"That was such an awesome story, Lola! You kicked butt! But I don't know if Yuuma is the one... Do you think Leon is the one?"

"Ya! You know someone is the one once you set your eyes on them. If you're not gonna regret it or miss them while they're gone for two seconds then he's absolutely the one!"

"Ok..."

"Gumi you should make the first move! Guys are such _lazy butts_ and _slowpokes_! Like Leon! Oh and does Yuuma have a girlfriend?"

"Sadly yes..."

"Who?!"

"Her name is Sonika"

"OK! I'll go get Neru! We'll get all the information we need!"

"Lola! Neru's little sister , Nini, is borrowing it!"

"Don't worry 'bout that Neru can hack on any phone, right?"

"I think..."

"Well then she can use my phone! Now let's get information 'bout this Sonika girl!"

Lola ran to the kitchen when she noticed that Gumi wasn't following.

"I'll wait here. The others can join us too if they want. Oh and you might need information about an eggplant lover called Gakupo Kumui"

**Luka's POV**

I finished the remainders of my homemade tuna sandwich. The flavour stuck to my mouth and I began to lick my lips, tasting the mouth watering flavour of tuna again.

**"MEGURINE LUKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"** Lola had slammed the door down with a mighty push leaving it hanging from its hinges. She makes her way towards me, flames burning in her eyes.

What did I do to deserve _this_?!

"Y-y-yes Lola-san?"

"You've been dating this Gakupo guy for three weeks and you never bothered to tell me? I'm so hurt! What if the guy was an out law? Or a murderer? Or a player? Or an EVIL SCIENTIST?!"

"He's an ok man. I wouldn't date some one who has lower grades than me!"

"None of you can ever tell me anything"

"Rin has two boys crushing over her. One's a player and peeve and the other is a sailor, bird whisperer and a pervert, too. The player is staying over at Rin's house for two weeks while Rin shared a kiss with the sailor one. I think Rin likes both..." Miku blurted out. Rin is gonna kills us later. But now, it's Lola who's going to kill us.

_"WHAT?!"_ Lola and Leon yelled.

"The tsundere and the youngest got a crush?! World War ||| is going to start.! **AHAHAHAHAHAH**!" Leon screamed like a maniac.

"Shut up Leon! Gumi also has a crush! It's natural!"

"I prove my case"

"Is Neru and Miku the only one who didn't lie to me?!"

"Um Lola... I accidentally used your t-shirt as a towel once"

"Why? You could easily see the difference between a shirt and a towel!"

"But it was soooo big~!"

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

Lola walked over to the silent Neru and threw her arm over Neru's shoulder. "Then Neru is my only and true pal"

A dark aura surrounded Neru and a husky voice replaced Neru's normal one. The room dropped a million degrees and I started to shiver. This is getting creepy.

"I have the deepest secret out of you all and I will not share it. Mention it again and you may possibly die."

I prove my case. Sorry Leon but I'm gonna have to copy you.

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry about the explanation thing but I hope this is good enough. Anyway I'm starting school soon so I might have late updates. I didn't know what Lola looked like so I made a fictional look for her. I made her a crazy ditz because it's fun! Please review and keep reading -Cat**


	14. Bets Cancelled and Accepted

**S. V. S. Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! And gals! Thanks for checking out this story/chapter!**

**School already started and it's gonna be hard...**

**Oh yeah! A guest told me that Lola had black hair and magenta eyes! Since I follow my readers, she WILL be looking like that. It's actually so sad... Her hair doesn't match her personality! But whatever... Any hair colour matches any personality. That's final.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bets cancelled and accepted.**

**Rin's POV**

Today I was supposed to visit Lola and Leon, my managers. But no. I had to stay at home and try to make peace with two buttheads.

Who and Why?

Because Oliver and Len are arguing with each other. While Lenka makes some snacks. Just watching the two arguing makes me hungry.

"Hey! I've made some lemonade!" Lenka sing-songed from the kitchen. Since when did we have _lemons?_ The only fact I like lemons is because they're citrus fruit like oranges. And everyone knows I'm addicted to oranges.

I stood up from my chair and walked into the kitchen. I slammed the door behind me because even though Lenka made lemonade doesn't mean they won't stop arguing.

**Len's POV**

Man! Oliver is so _stubborn!_ He won't give up!

"Hey! I've made some lemonade!" Lenka cried and Rin perked up. Lenka didn't say oranges...

Rin stood up from the armchair she was sitting on then made her way to the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

I faced Oliver again and I gritted my teeth. Oliver should return to England and leave us all alone! Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

Rin will be _mine_.

**Oliver's POV**

"A bet?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Len sighed and professionally slid a hand through his hair. Any fan girl would faint seeing that. I hope Rin wouldn't.

"Rin will choose between us. No drugging, forcing, bribing, black mailing or abusing her" I would never do any of those to a human... Maybe Len... Joking... _Kinda_ "We spend time with her. We take turns. One week Rin will spend it with _you._ The other with _me_ and so on. We keep doing this until next summer, okay? The loser who doesn't get Rin will have to be their slave for a whole 2 months. The winner keeps Rin. Rin will be deciding which one of us will date her. We never tell her about this bet! Nor her friends or our friends. If one of our friends find out, make sure they keep it a secret. No backing out. _Deal?_"

Len offers his hand and I look at it, hesitantly.

Revilo I have to cancel that bet with you...

_No way man! I'm stuck here with you watching you feed Lil' James and Bird James! I can't have any servants or hot maids! I won't allow you to say yes or shake his gorgeous hand!_

Ewww. You're gross dude... Hey! Maybe you're the perverted side of me!

_Dude... You just admitted you had a perverted side._

C'mon! I want to do this bet!

_Fine! Only if you hire a hot maid to work for us for a year._

Fine... And yay!

_Finally! I get to see some action! Oh and Oliver, you have to make her wear a short maid costume, okay?_

I can't believe _you_...

* * *

Oliver and Len's hand collided with the other and the two boys smirked as plans piled up in their minds. This was a type of bet that can't be called off easily like Oliver and Revilo's bet.

Challenge Accepted.

"It's a _deal_"

* * *

**It was short and not dramatic but who cares! The two boys are battling each other out! Woo hoo! Please favourite or alert!**


	15. Pink Head

**SVS Chapter 15**

**Chapter 15: Pink Head**

**Gumi's POV**

I squirmed in my seat as a certain pink head entered the classroom. Today Sensei told us that we have a new student joining us in our Maths class. I definitely hate Maths. Sensei is ok but she seems to hate it when people screw up the sums.

"Listen up people!" Ms. Fuki screamed at us. She's not married yet... _Surprisingly._ I payed attention to her because today she wasn't in a good mood.

"We have a new student with us today! Make him feel welcome or out cast him like you do everytime." Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Come on!"

A pink head entered the classroom. He stopped in front of the class and bowed politely.

"I'm Yuuma Honne. Please take care of me" My eyes widened as I took a closer look. It was Yuuma!

I hid behind my text book hoping he wouldn't see me. But only a few people in the world have green hair. Yuuma saw me and waved. Sonika, his girlfriend, squealed behind me at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Mr Honne please sit beside Ms Megurine" Ms Fuki pointed to the seat beside Luka who sat in front of me. Gakupo sat at the right side of her. The two giggled and played with each others hair.

"Ms Megurine!" Luka snapped her head to the frustrated Ms Fuki and nodded. "S-sorry Sensei!" Yuuma sat down beside Luka who ignored him and continued to play with Gakupo's hair. During the whole lesson I tried to keep my eyes at Ms Fuki but after a couple of seconds I end up staring at the back of Yuuma's head.

This continued until the end of class. Ms Fuki had been grading our homework while we did page 64 in our text books. She handed them out while we left the classroom. Luka was next to get her grade but she was whispering and giggling with Gakupo.

"MS MEGURINE!" Luka jumped at Ms Fuki's booming voice then scurried to collect her assignment. "I'm so disappointed with you Luka" Ms Fuki shook her head in dismay as she handed the paper to Luka. It was graded an F.

"T-t-this can't be _my_ work!" Luka refused but Ms Fuki had moved on to Gakupo. Handing the same graded paperwork. "This can't be!" The astonished couple headed out of the classroom as I grabbed my own work. Wow. I got a B. Pretty amazing for me. Wait!

Did I just get a higher score then the smarty pants; Gakupo Kumui and Luka Megurine?!

That's when I decided that I didn't need love. I was already failing most of my subjects. Love will just get in the way.

I mean look at Luka. It took a gigantic hit on her.

* * *

Kaito had called us for a meeting because he had to announce something '_exciting_'. He told me to get Yuuma because he is a part of our group now. Yuuma disappeared the moment we left our cooking class. I searched for him in the entire school but it seemed like he had completely vanished.

The only place left was the abandoned shed where couples make out. I was kind of scared because the last time I was here was when I was still dating my ex, _Allen_.

I opened the broken down door and the sight I saw wasn't pretty. Sonika and Yuuma were in a corner nearly eating each others faces. Ok. I was expecting this. I was prepared to see an ugly make out session. But my knees felt weak and my lip and body started to tremble.

I had to bite my tongue and the taste of bitter blood filled my mouth. It dripped onto the floor and I couldn't move. Yuuma and Sonika had seen me and were starting to stand up. Luckily my tears haven't fallen yet.

My body was still frozen when I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down to see my nails digging into my right wrist. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. _I can move!_

Yuuma and Sonika were reaching out to help me up but I scrambled back on my feet, turned then fled. Tears mixed with my blood as the wind blew them together. Muffled shouts and cries were heard behind me and the owner of the voice is to blame for this.

I didn't stop though. I kept running and running but the exit seemed to become further and further away until I saw yellow lights.

_Headlights._


	16. So many exes!

**SVS Chapter 16**

**Just to let you guys know: I am not dead! I am super sorry for not updating for a while. I got a major writer's block and went on holidays! I got sick too. But now I'm alright. As you can see, I changed the picture! It's not mine. It belongs to the creator/drawer!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: So many exes!**

**Normal POV **

**In Rin's House.**

**That morning...**

"Gah! Where's my hairbrush?!" Lenka screamed at nobody in particular.

"It's in front of you Lenka!" Len pointed to the cream white hairbrush that sat on the surface of Rin's dresser. "Why are you so edgy today?" Lenka didn't reply instead, started to brush the knots out of her hair, roughly.

"Dammit! I hate these morning tangles! I hate them!" Lenka slammed the hairbrush down on the dresser, hopefully not leaving a dent.

"Hey! It sounds like a construction junction here!" A wet Rin stepped into the room. She was scrubbing her damp, short, blonde hair with a small green towel compared to the longer yellow one wrapped around her petite body.

"For the mother of _Narnia_! What took you so long woman?!" Lenka rushed past a dazed Rin grumbling about having the most stupidest people on the world be her friends.

"What's up with her?" Rin asked Len who seemed unaffected by Lenka's actions. Rin tried not to think bad thoughts about Lenka but it was quite hard especially if she was letting her stay in her house for two weeks.

"It's that time of the month..." Len awkwardly shifts in his seat on the mattress. "Ew! You know when your sister gets her...um...you know what..."

Len sighs and slides a hand through his hair. "Lenka acts like this when she has it. And I am her brother!"

Rin and Len abandons the topic. Rin impatiently stares at Len.

"What?"

"I'm going to change."

"So?"

"So? So! Wait, don't tell me. You watch Lenka change"

"No!"

"Then get out!"

Len chuckles and leaves the room. "I'll try not to peek!"

Rin blushed heavily then picks out her clothes.

She chooses a sleeveless, striped grey and white top. A simple denim skirt over jet black leggings and some white flats. _Too bad_ Rin threw her leggings out the window because her mom used it to scrub the toilet. In other words, she had no leggings. She decided to wear a white jacket that reaches the elbow and has a v-neckline over her top.

Throwing her towel to the side she slides into the pieces of clothing then blow dries her hair. Len comes into the room while Rin was unplugging the hairdryer. "Those clothes are so cliché and Dang! You have one awesome body, babe!" Len states and recieves a smack from a flustered Rin.

"Hey! This is all I've got! And y-y-you looked! Pervert!"

Len chuckled again. "(That's what she said!) I didn't look but I bet that you have a million dollar body though"

"Creep" Rin stuck her tongue out at Len when-

"Come on people! You _wanna_ be late for school?" Lenka called from downstairs. "Lenka? Are you finished _already_?!" Rin asked/yelled. "Yup. Now let's get going!"

Rin glanced at Len who pointed to her bottom and made a smack sound with his hands. Rin pointed to Len's section and made a scissor figure with her two fingers and pretended to cut it into half. Len gasps and wiggles a finger at Rin.

And that is how Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine and Lenka Kagamine arrived at school earlier then they ever did for over 9 years.

* * *

Rin and Len went their separate ways without Lenka who didn't seem to be fully aware they left her. I hope they're ready to face the consequences for leaving her.

Rin's first class is English while Len's is Geography.

"Hey, can I walk you to your class? I don't care if I'll be late" Rin nodded absent minded about a certain boy...

They walked to Rin's class quietly, both lost in their thoughts of music.

"Ri-Ri!"

It took a while for the voice to sink into Rin's mind. Face palming herself for being so reckless she tugs on Len's shirt. "We have to go _NOW_"

"Why-" Rin had already dragged him by the ear to the class room where the teacher sweat dropped at the sight of the pair.

_Too little. Too late._

Oliver grinned from his chair. He patted the only seat left for Rin, beside him.

"Thanks Len. Bye now. See ya later. Go!" Len looked at Rin who desperately wanted him to leave. Len ignored the chatty blonde and peered into the classroom. Oliver sat in his chair grinning at the teacher who was lecturing about the history of the language English.

"Ok so you have to leave. Got it?" Len nodded then Rin entered the classroom not forgetting to wave at Len. Oliver snickered slyly bringing his foot out from under his desk, right in front of the oblivious Rin. Said girl tripped on Oliver's foot making her land on the cold hard ground.

Everyone got a good view of Rin's underwear probably because she wore a skirt. All the boys snickered (Excluding Len) and the girls blushed at it.

"So you like oranges, Rin?" Oliver high fived every boy in the class.

Len who was outside of the classroom, saw everything. Except for the flash and the very good view which was totally unfair to him! And Rin...

Rin glared at Oliver. She stood up and positioned herself. Her fist connected with Oliver's cheek making a cracking sound, sending Oliver flying across the room. The girls laughed at Oliver while the boys stared at Oliver frightened and scared then turned to Rin. The teacher stood back powerless against the wild class.

Len didn't get to see the wonderful view of Rin's orange panties but seeing Oliver get punched by his and Oliver's crush was pretty awesome.

So that is how Oliver ended up in the nurse's room for the morning.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**End of school**

Lenka had gone ahead of us and headed straight home. I guess the hormones are effecting her. Or she needs to change. Kaito told us to meet him at his favourite ice-cream parlor that had over three hundred scoops of ice-cream so he can declare something _great_.

Len didn't really want to go because he wanted to do something with me this evening but the meeting is going to disturb his plans.

"C'mon Len! Right after Kaito makes his announcement we head down to the park. Okay?" Len just nodded dully.

Woah mister _road kill._

"Hey isn't that Miku?" I yelled a little too desperately. Len looked at the direction that I pointed at. There stomped a furious Miku who glared at everyone that crossed her path.

"Woah Miku, what's wrong?" We approached her cautiously and I managed to poke her on the cheek. "Kaito better make this announcement about our relationship! I mean come on! Only three quarters of this school know we're dating!"

"Umm... _Okay?_"

But Miku kept going on about stuff like "He is such a hypocrite with our relationship yadda yadda ya" Maybe I should buy duck tape before Miku loses her voice.

"Ri-Ri!"

I turn around, dark aura forming around me and glare at Oliver.

"Hey Kaito told me to meet him at some ice cream parlor. Are you guys going too?"

Len nodded. I forgot he was there.

"'Kay then! Let's go together!"

I stiffened at the sentence. Go together?!

"Did you forget about what happened this morning?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

Oliver squeaked as I towered over him.

**In the taxi**

Miku sat in the passenger seat while I angrily sat at the back. Len dragged an unconscious Oliver beside me then shut the door uneasily.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Our taxi driver, an old wrinkly man in his mid sixties asked nervously.

Miku leaned into the man's ear and whispered "His little anatomy is growing slow but steady. Please be patient with him"

Len stifled a forbidden laugh and I glared at him merciless.

It's not like he isn't growing either!

That's how we got to the ice-ream parlour. Yeah, we were too lazy to walk and carry Oliver.

* * *

Neru and Dell were already there. They were chatting away while Neru checked her phone, occasionally.

"Oh look here comes Miku and Rin! Hey! Sit over here!" Neru waved at us, Dell grunted like a donkey.

"Isn't Kaito with you guys? This guy invites us and doesn't even show up on time!" Dell slouched down banging his head on the wooden surface of the table.

"Dunno" I shrugged.

"Hn" Len groaned as he dumped Oliver on a seat.

Miku cracked her knuckles. "Oh well. I guess I have to wait" A hint of evil sparked in her aqua eyes. Scary.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luka stepped into the ice cream parlour followed by her boyfriend. She easily spotted her friends. She made her way to them and joined in their conversation. But she wasn't happy.

"Luka, what's wrong?" Rin asked the pinkette.

"I remember studying for our homework last night... But why did I fail?" She mumbled. Miku who heard this, moved closer to Luka.

"Last night? Last night you were texting me about how dreamy Gakupo is. You said that you weren't doing anything, so you decided to text me"

Luka looked shocked then joined Dell in the face-banging-on-table game.

"I forgot to study! Wait... I FORGOT TO STUDY?! Woah Luka you just went from Smarty Teacher's Pet to Lovesick Delinquent!"

Gakupo's face saddened. He took the pinkette's hand then smiled sadly.

"If that's how it is then I guess its over. If it is effecting our grades, we will become major underachievers. I-I'm sorry Megurine-san. It's probably just a crush." Gakupo's heart ached and his stomach stirred and twisted.

Luka looked at him. _Was it really over? What if it is just a crush?_

"Ok" Luka barely whispered as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. She wasn't going to cry. Crying was stupid and immature.

Miku and Rin left the ex couple alone while walking to Neru and Dell.

"What did you two do _now?_" Neru eyed the tealette and blonde suspiciously.

"Nothing! And Gakupo just ended their relationship."

"They're doing this for the sake of their grades!"

Dell raised his head then frowned. "Wow. I would've never dreamt the day Gakupo chooses grades over girls. So low Bro."

Len shook his head.

"Hello!"

Miku turns around, clenching her fists.

"So what's the announcement?" She says slowly making Kaito sweatdrop.

"I need everyone to gather first! Where's Yuuma and Gumi?"

"I'll tell Gumi!" Rin offers.

"Me tell Yuuma" Dell says.

"Okay then! You can come in now!"

"What-?"

A tall curvy girl enters the store. She has a bob cut and her hair is brown. She wore a simple plain red shirt and some black shorts. Her smile was warming and fresh.

"Everyone, this is Meiko. My ex-girlfriend."

* * *

"_Seriously?_ Did you take him to the hospital?" Lola asked the tealette.

Right after Kaito had introduced Meiko, Miku punched Kaito in the jaw. Meiko was surprised and Kaito told her to go to her new apartment. She left without a word. It turns out they broke up because Meiko had to go to Korea and America to study. She returned to Japan to see Kaito again. Kaito was glad to show Meiko around, for Japan had changed a lot since she left. Kaito forgot to tell Meiko that he was dating Miku, making the tealette furious causing her to knock out her boyfriend. Rin told Len to take Kaito to the hospital including Oliver, Neru and Dell while Miku and Rin walked to Vocal de Loid.

Rin went home to get changed for her date with Len.

"No. Len, Neru and Dell took him. I wouldn't touch him. Not right now. That jerk face. Forgetting about our relationship was bad enough! But acting happy when your ex returns! What is _wrong_ with him?"

Miku sighed and took a sip of her favourite vegetable juice.

The bell was heard meaning a new costumer has arrived.

At the doorway stood a beautiful lady with wonderful blue eyes and rich, golden locks falling down her shoulders. She stood like a small chipmunk in a crowded cage.

"Sweet Ann" Lola snarled. Leon rested a hand on his girlfriend's back. "Don't worry I'll talk to her"

Leon smiled while walking up to Sweet Ann. They chatted for a few minutes then Leon led her to the kitchen.

Lola cursed. Miku gave her boss an odd look.

"Why were you glaring daggers at that woman?" The tealette tilted her head.

"That was Sweet Ann."

"_Really?!_ Omg. I wonder why she's here."

"Yeah me too" Lola balled up her fists in anger.

"Why didn't she recognise you?"

"Didn't you know? Oh wait... Whoops. I forgot to tell you and the other girls. I used to have blonde, long hair. I went to the salon. They sliced all my hair and dyed it black. I would hate to look like 'Sweet' Ann." Lola air quoted sweet.

"Hm. Okay."

The front door opened whilst a blonde stood panting. "Miku! Lola!"

"Neru?"

"The usual Neru? Sure-"

"No!"

Lola was taken aback. Miku raised a teal eyebrow.

"Gumi... She is in the hospital!"

"What?!" Miku and Lola yelled in unison. Gumi? Again?

"C'mon!" Neru waved frantically.

"Go get Leon, Lola-"

"No. He is handling that 'friend' of ours. I'll just leave a note for him, telling him to go to the hospital ASAP."

Miku could only nod and chug down her drink. She grabbed her jacket whilst Lola scribbled down a quick note. They rushed out of the cafe, tears threatening to spill. They ran to the hospital hoping Gumi was okay.

* * *

That's it. I finally ended a chapter without a cliffhanger. If you have any suggestions for Len or Oliver's dates with Rin, please tell me. Also please inform me if my writing, grammar or anything else needs work.


	17. The Beginning of Drama

**SVS Chapter 17**

**Hello minna! I decided to update earlier because I might not have any other time to write! Please review and I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR ANY OLIRIN OR LENRIN OUTINGS/DATES. Warning: Meiko and Sonika fans might hate me for making their characters...um...act strange. **

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. WHOEVER DID, SHOULD BE PRAISED FOR THEIR WORK.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Beginning of Drama. **

**Neru's POV**

I paced back and forth, my headache growing worse. I nibbled on my thumb nail.

"Neru"

I didn't bother looking up.

"Neru!" Dell grabbed my shoulders then shook me vigorously.

"She is going to be fine!"

I stared into Dell's big, serious crimson eyes.

"I know that you're worried about Gumi, and you probably want to kill Yuuma right now but you have to stay calm. Everyone is worried too. But all we can do right now is wait."

I tried not to cry but started to sniffle.

"Ok..."

"Come on. Sit. You must be really stressed right now." Dell brought me to the waiting room. He sat down and I followed him.

Dell patted his shoulder and smiled. I laid my head down, yawning.

"Your a good friend, Dell." Before closing my eyes I see Dell frowning to himself.

* * *

"We are not telling Rin!"

"Luka, she deserves to know!"

"Gakupo, I believe Luka is right. Why are we going to disturb Rin and Len?"

"Three of you be quiet! Neru is sleeping! Rin doesn't need to be stressed. Or Len. Now, the doctor is coming to talk to us. We will tell the blondes later."

I lifted my eyelids, forcing myself not to fall asleep. Lola, Miku, Luka and Gakupo were huddled together, not saying a single word. I raised my head and looked around.

"Great. Neru is awake now."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked Lola. She shrugged then stood up.

"Here's the doctor." Miku whispered shuffling forward.

"How is Gumi, doc?" Lola asked. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye to see her trembling.

"Megpoid Gumi will be okay. She won't be able to go to school and can't do work. So I suggest Kumui Gakupo to take her place at her job. You are her cousin and only relative she knows."

We all gasped and stared at Gakupo. He bowed his head down and started to mumble. Luka's eyes were widened and she was gripping Gakupo's arm.

"Gumi... She never had any parents or siblings...but she has you?" Everyone turns their heads to the pinkette. Gumi lived alone until Miku invited her to live together.

Luka smiled, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I'm so happy... She was never alone..."

Gakupo wiped Luka's tears away with his index finger, then beamed.

"I'll be honoured to take Gumi's place as she rests."

The doctor looked pleased.

"Well Honne Yuuma and Ms Megpoid are waiting."

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

I moved around the room, uncomfortably.

"Why are we here?" Sonika asked me from her seat. I sent her a glare.

"She's a friend." I snapped. Sonika muttered quietly to herself, and I couldn't care less.

Kaito and Oliver sat beside Gumi's fragile body not saying a word. Len left the hospital after dropping off Oliver.

The door suddenly opened and the doctor, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Neru, Dell and a black haired woman barged into the room.

"Are you Yuuma?" The woman I didn't know, asked.

"Yes."

"Well hello. I'm Lola, your future murderer." She charged at me but Kaito and Dell grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Lola calm down!" Miku slams a fist on Lola's head.

"That's comin' out of your _paycheck!_"

Miku rolled her eyes then looked at me.

"Who's the oldie?" I asked Miku.

"I'm _31!_"

"Whatever Lola and she's our manager." I nodded and turned to the doctor.

"Gumi is going to be fine. I will leave all of you to talk." Just as he said, he left the room with a bow.

"Tell me what happened." Neru grabbed my collar and lifted me from the ground. This girl is strong and-_OW!_

"Neru stop." Nii-san pulled Neru away from me and out of the room.

"What happened, Yuuma?" Gakupo asked, less violently.

"Well it all happened when..."

_Flashback_

_Earlier: In the cookery room_

_"Hey Yuuma! Everyone is saying that your cookies tasted awesome!" Sonika exclaimed with a wink._

_"Thanks!" I smiled at her then looked at Gumi who was busy packing up her things._

_"Since Sensei gobbled up the rest of your cookies, I wonder if you have another way of letting me taste..?" Sonika pulled me out of the room, out of the school and into a rusty old shed._

_That's when 'stuff' happened._

_The door creaked open and Gumi stood there, horrified._

_I pushed Sonika off me and started to stand up when Gumi fell on her bottom. I walked over to her, my hand reaching out to her. She looked at it like it was a deadly, venomous snake and scrambled up to her feet._

_She turned away and ran. I ran after her but she had gotten a head start and I was trailing behind._

_Gumi didn't even stop when she reached the gates and ran into the middle of the road._

_What I saw next was gruesome. A driver speeding down the road crashed into Gumi and her small body was sent flying to a wall nearby. _

_Sonika was a little shaken up a bit but managed to call the ambulance._

_Right after Gumi was taken away, I drove me and Sonika to the hospital._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened..."

"You female _bear!_" Lola yelled then sprinted towards Sonika. This time me, Gakupo, Kaito and Oliver stopped Lola.

"I think you should go home." I suggested to my girlfriend.

_"Whatever."_ She flipped her hair at Lola than walked out of the room. Only when we thought Sonika was gone, did we let go of Lola.

Silence filled the room and the atmosphere had gotten colder.

_Until..._

"Kon'nichiwa minna!" Yet another girl I don't know walks into the room.

"Meiko? What are you doing here?" Kaito sat upright seeing the brunette.

"_Why?_ Can't I see my ex after being injured by his current gf?" Ex? Miku isn't going to like this. Her voice dripped with high cheeriness and she smiled widely.

"Oh? Okay well I'm fine."

"That's great! Now, I need to speak with Miku." The tealette looked confused but still walked out of the room with this Meiko girl.

**Miku's POV**

"What do you want, Meiko?" I asked her, anger building up inside.

"What do you _mean?_" She asked innocently. "I just wanted to chat with you!"

Her fake high pitch voice is sickening.

"Drop the act. Kaito isn't here to see your demon side." I growled.

Her face darkened and she glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd have no remains of my body left.

"Look" she says slowly and stops walking. I stop with her. "Stay away from Kaito. _Or else..._" She gave me her full-on glare. I smiled at her then walked back to the room.

"No way, hosay."

**Neru's POV**

"Where are you _taking_ me?!" I screamed and kicked Dell.

"Calm down and I will let you go."

"Alright." I dropped my hands and Dell loosened his grip on my wrists. We reached the hospital's cafeteria for visitors visiting patients. Me and Dell sat beside the window, showing a clear view of the city.

"What do you want?" Dell asked. I gave him the 'look' then continued to stare out the glass window.

"Ok. Mango smoothie it is." He left with a grin. I sighed as he made his way to the counter.

"Hey"

I turned around and nearly fainted.

"_Takeshi?!_"

* * *

**Okay I ended yet another chapter with another cliffie! But that doesn't matter because we all love cliffies~! Please review because nobody has reviewed in a while and now I'm getting nervous. Everybody have a safe Halloween! (I know, it's pretty early to be saying that) -Cat**


	18. Boating Trip FAIL

**SVS Chapter 18**

**I am starting to read 'Big Order' and it is exactly like Mirai Nikki/Future Diary! Right after I finished Future Diary, I didn't know what to do. Then I searched Sakae Esuno (The creator of both manga series) and saw his other creations! Oh gosh, now I have something to do again! Yay me! **

**Mid term break is here! Yay!**

**BTW There is a new poll up, it's not a serious one. I just made it for fun. Feel free to vote!**

**Rated T for Haku's drinking habits and Takeshi's sudden behaviour.**

**YOU KNOW WHO OWNS VOCALOID AND IT ISN'T ME.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Boating Trip FAIL.**

**Neru's POV**

"Why are you here?" Takeshi stares at me.

"Neru, this is a public hospital, not _Akita Private._" I roll my eyes at his pathetic humor.

"Answer the question, Takisa." Takeshi takes a seat across from me and took a deep breath.

"I was busy in school so I couldn't go grocery shopping so I sent Hijame to do the shopping. When I finally finished the schoolwork, I rushed home. I received a phone call telling me that Hijame was found beaten up in an alleyway. I came to the hospital to talk to Hijame but he was still unconscious so I went here, the cafeteria. Cause I was totally famished from the amount of work Sensei gave us. Anyway that was my not-so-amazing adventure."

I stare at Takeshi wide eyed. The Mighty Hijame was taken _down?_

_Am I not dreaming?_

I forced a cough and looked back at the counter. Dell was waiting in the line looking like he was about to die of boredom. I turn back to Takeshi who seemed relaxed and calm.

I really do feel a hint of pity for the brothers but..._what?_

"Take me to Hijame." Takeshi grins, grabs my wrist then we ran out of the cafeteria. I hope Dell forgives me for leaving him.

**Yuuma's POV**

I smile at Gumi's angelic face. Her breathing was steady and she stirred in her sleep, occasionally. I hate to leave her now. Everyone had gone home, and I was the only one left.

"Mr Honne, visiting hours are over now. Your brother is waiting for you in the lobby." I nodded and thanked the nurse. I took a final glance at Gumi then headed out the room. Dell was leaning against the wall, glaring at his phone.

"What's up, onii-san?" Dell didn't look up.

"Neru disappeared then texted me 45 minutes later that she had to o home early. She's such a secretive person..."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes. No. Yes. I mean in the friendly way not the other...way..."

"I didn't mention another way..." I wiggled my eyebrows and Dell flushed.

"I was just worried..."

"_Hehehehehehehehe~_ Onii-san is growing up!" I teased.

"At least I'm not a creeper that looks at little girls while they sleep." The tables are turned and Dell raises an eyebrow.

"I don't look at little girls while they're sleeping! Correction, Gumi is in a _coma._ She's not sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop acting like that. You can't hide it forever, bro."

"What exactly am I hiding?" We start to walking to the exit.

Dell closes his phone and slides it into his pocket. "Stop lying to yourself, before you regret your decisions..."

"Dell, stop acting like Dr Phil."

"I'm not acting."

"Ok, how am I related to you?"

"You choose Haku over me?!"

"I didn't say that." Dell, the paranoid doctor, is definitely adopted. JK.

Right before we reached the doors, I saw a flash of yellow. A blonde, ponytail bobbed past me and into one of the corridors.

"Yuuma! Stop daydreaming about the Bubblegum! Let's go!" Dell pulls me out the door and gives me his most sloppiest glare ever.

"Her name is Gumi, not Bubblegum."

"So you _were_ thinking about Chewing Gum." I sigh and my brother flashed me a teasing smile.

"Come on. Haku might give is _'dinner'_ if she's drunk and if we're late."

I shivered about the thought of Haku's cooking.

Haku is an _'okay'_ cook when she is sober but when she's drunk... Ugh... I can still taste the 'macaroni and cheese' she made after drinking two litres of vodka.

"Yeah... I don't want to come home and see Haku having a passover in the microwave with our _'dinner'._" Dell nodded in agreement and we walked out the hospital.

**Neru's POV**

OMG. I just had to get separated from Takeshi and my darn bladder told me I had to go to the loo. (Loo=Toilet)

When I walked out of the restroom, Yuuma and Dell were there talking to each other. I swear, if I wasn't going out of the bathroom, I would've had a mini heart attack.

I run past the duo, just before Yuuma turned around. I ran around the curve, a sweat waterfall dripping down my forehead. That was friggin _close!_

Where is that friggin brunette?!

I randomly choose various corridors and curves while planning Takeshi's death. I swear, this hospital is an endless maze.

The corridors were dark and dim. I nearly face-palmed on a wall, thank you to the noob that turned of the lights and closed the blinds.

After turning the corner for I don't know how many times, I see a figure crouched down beside a doorway to a room. The door was slightly opened and the person was peeking through the tiny gap.

I kept walking pretending I didn't see what he was doing which was a very hard task to do since you do not see people spying on other beings, everyday.

I moved closer, hoping that he wouldn't see me. No matter, I already know this male.

"Takeshi?" I tried my hardest not to blow his cover, but finding him here? Aren't we supposed to go to Hijame's room?

"Shhhh." Well, hello to you, too.

I stooped down to his height. He was on his knees, his eyes focused on whats inside the room.

"Who is in there?" I asked trying (failing) to get a better view. A gigantic hand, came out of nowhere and pushed my face away.

"Rude." I mumbled, fixing my messy hair.

"Sorry. My uncle is in there, talking to onii-san."

"Uncle?"

"Our uncle was supposed to take care of us when our parents died but he refused and just dumped us in a house with food and clothes. At first he took care of the bills and such but when we turned fourteen, he told us to get jobs."

"Seriously?" I would HATE to have an uncle like him.

"Ever since auntie died, he started gambling and drinking. Mother and Father tried to stop him but... They just couldn't make him-"

"YOU DO AS I SAY, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" Takeshi was cut mid sentence by a loud, rough, terrorising voice. I got a quick view at what was inside the room.

A man who looked like he was in his mid sixties, held a pistol in his hand. The gun was pointed at a bandaged Hijame, who rested calmly on his bed. The man, who I think is the uncle, had a military haircut and had a long cut sliced on his forehead.

His expression demanding, violent and frightening. This scared the mangos out of me.

"Takeshi, what are we going to do-" I turn to the silent boy beside me.

Takeshi smiled.

"Forgive me?" It all happened quickly, and it seemed blurry.

Takeshi pulled out a pocket knife and with a smile, he entered the room.

A gunshot rang in my ears accompanied by my deafening screams.

**Rin's POV**

**That evening...**

"How about this _one?_" I asked Lenka, pulling out a one piece shorts and shirt together.

"Who do you think my _brother_ is?" I sigh and tuck the outfit back into my closet before Lenka could ramble on.

"This one?" I pulled out a carnation pink t-shirt attached to a cadet grey, loose vest. With a matching lavender blush white, knee-length jeans and a pair of slate grey, ballerina flats.

"Finally. Some decent clothes!"

"So this one!" _Ok, ok. Calm down, Rin. _

"Yes."

"FINALLY!" I screamed, doing my happy dance.

"Len's waiting."

"Oh yeah, that Shota must be having a tantrum by now." Lenka nodded in agreement. Len being a Shota, is something me and Lenka come to terms with.

I stripped off my pyjamas and stepped into Lenka's chosen outfit.

"How do I look?" I asked Lenka, while making cute poses in the mirror.

"GsuwhsnsyuquiOa" Is Lenka chanting a spell?

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you can impersonate a hobo, I MEAN you can impersonate a model..." I raised an eyebrow at the suspicious blonde.

"I need to go. Now, stop daydreaming about Rinto." Lenka turned bright red and I couldn't help but smirk sadistically.

I skipped down the stairs while humming to my favourite song: Meltdown by Asami Shimoda. Lots of people tell me that I sound like her and I'm like: 'No one can be as great as Asami!'

Did I ever mention that she is my favourite singer? Nope? Well now you know.

Len was eating his sixth banana...today.

"You know that you can only eat three bananas a week?"

"Says who?!"

"I dunno. Someone told me?"

"Well they're just jealous of me and my relationship with Banana-chan." Len starts to rub the yellow fruit on his cheeks.

Major face palm. "Hate to interrupt but we have to go somewhere, Banana-chan." I grab her from a bewildered Len and threw her to who knows where.

"BANANA-CHAN!"

"Calm down, Girly." While Len sulked quietly, I carried him bridal style.

"Why are you carrying me?!" Len started slamming his fists on my arm.

His punching is ticklish.

"Alright, alright!" I chuckled lightly and placed him down.

After 15 minutes of small chat and walking, we reach a dim lake with small lamps lighting up the standard sized dock. A pint-sized house-shed stood at the side of the dock. A woman was serving eveyrbody with a smile.

Me and Len strolled over to the..uh...building and smiled at the woman.

"One boat, please." Len used his player face and gave the lady a haughty grin.

"Sure thing!" She turns around and grabs two life jackets. "Here you go!"

I thanked her and strapped the life jacket around my chest. Len did the same.

"Don't forget to stay away from the island in the middle of the lake." The woman warned her smile turning into a serious expression.

"Why?" I asked looking at the forbidden island sitting in the middle of the lake.

"Just stay away from that place." The woman turns over to a couple that had just arrived.

"You are soooo lucky to have this cute little potato!" The woman cooed, squeezing Len's cheek.

I snicker at Len and he shrugs. We walk over to a boat that was floating in the water by itself.

"Let's take this one." I stepped into the boat, placing one foot inside. The boat greeted me by wobbling.

"AAAHHHH!" I grabbed hold of Len who smirked loftily.

"Missin' me, babe?"

"S-shut up and get into the boat."

Len shrugs off his stupid smirk and jumps into the vehicle.

"AAAAHHH! Len!" I start hitting the chuckling Len on his chest.

"Chill Rin. We should get out into the water." I nodded but clung onto the edge of the boat, terrified of the water.

I feel like I'm on a slow roller coaster.

"Why are we going so slow?"

"Oh sorry Miss Dangerous, I didn't know you wanted to go slower." I threw a small punch at him. He snickered.

"You look so pale, Rin. Of course I'd go slow. I mean, have you seen yourself? Ever since you stepped in the boat, you looked like you we holding on for your dear life."

"Stop being a weeny, Len. I'm not used to boats." Len grins and points to the sky. Even though it was already dusk, light illuminated from the above.

Lanterns had filled the night sky and the source of the beacon came from the island in the middle of the round lake.

"Pretty." I breathed out. I turn to Len and both of us smiled at the paper lamps that floated freely in the sky. I sighed and leaned forward. The sight was so...mesmerising.

"Rin-!"

"BWAAAAHHH!" I fell into the cold, freezing depths of the lake. Luckily, I knew how to swim. I reached the top, gasping for air.

"Rin!" Len tilted forward, his hand reaching out. I grabbed it and pulled him into a quick hug. Okay, hugging him was a bad idea.

Len toppled out of the boat and landed beside me in the water.

"Damn, the water is super cold." Len says and rubs his arms.

"Well since you turned our boat upside down while you were falling, now we have no boat."

"Yeah... It's drifting away..." Said boat was floating away to where ever the waves were taking it.

"Hey Rin." I look at Len, pink tinted his cheeks.

"What?"

"I was just wondering...since we're both cold...and the boat is gone...for some warmth...we should probably...uh...uh.."

I signalled Len to cut to the point.

"Maybe we should...um...embrace each other for less coldness?"

"You mean snuggle?!"

"No! Embrace! Snuggle and embrace have such different meanings."

"No, they don't."

"Well, can you answer my question?"

"Sure." I sigh in defeat. Len looks like he won the lottery.

We swam closer and Len shyly placed a hand on my shoulder. I smile softly and rest my head on his. I proceeded to watch the lanterns disappear in the upper atmosphere.

This wasn't such a bad day, after all.

* * *

** Well Rinny, you don't know what's happening to Gumi right now and your friends are hiding it from you, too! Hehehehe~ Please vote in the poll on my profile! Please review!**


	19. Luka Luka Chapie!

**SVS Chapter 19**

**Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter: AngelicWinds, We Are The Normallers and rawr141414! Thank you for making me so happy with your reviews!**

**The whole chapter will be Luka's point of view. I feel that her troubles aren't being shown as much as the others.**

**IF YOU HAVE TIME, PLEASE VOTE IN THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Luka Luka Chapie!**

**Luka's POV (Obviously)**

It's been two days since Gumi's car accident. Len found out by bribing Kaito with ice-cream. Yeah, bribe the weakest, no offence Kaito but everybody uses you as target.

It was hard to keep the secret away from Rin, though. Every morning Gumi would give Rin some of her rice balls and Rin wasn't expecting the green haired girl to be gone. So far, Rin has asked everyone, if we knew where she was. Luckily we managed to avoid the question, even Kaito.

Right now Ms Fuki is telling us some really boring thing that, she could put adults to sleep. I fought the urge to turn around, and check if Gumi was sitting behind me, drawing doodles in her notebook. Yuuma has been visiting Gumi, everyday and let's just say that his girlfriend isn't really happy being ignored.

Yuuma is now acting like a zombie. Dead to the world but alive somewhere in his soulless body.

Gakupo sat beside me, the only one actually listening to our single teacher.

...

I wonder what shampoo he uses?

Eh? Snap out of it Luka! Stop thinking perverted thoughts about Gakupo...bathing...

Oh my google, what happened to me?!

I shook my head. I think my shampoo is getting to my head... I wonder if his is eggplant scented...?

Oh my tuna. If Ms Fuki could stop talking about boring stuff and started talking about tuna or a roller coaster or Gakupo, then maybe I might stop thinking about that ex of mine. Ok, cut Gakupo from that list.

"Excuse me, Ms Fuki?" Gakupo raised his hand. "As much as I want to stay and listen about your story about how Maths has made the world go around, I'm afraid that my body is telling me that I must rush to the bathroom."

No matter how polite he had just sounded, the words in that paragraph were disgusting.

Ms Fuki waved him off, with little interest.

Gakupo sprinted (literally) out the room and I tried my best not to have those thoughts again.

"Ms Megurine." I turn to Ms Fuki who is looking at me, doubtfully.

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you? You have been staring at that door since Mr Kumui left."

I felt the blood gather on my cheeks.

"Oh nothing..." Ms Fuki doesn't seem convinced but stops the conversation there. She makes some guy hand out our worksheet.

Crap. Most of these questions don't even make sense!

When you need Google, it's never there for you.

"Do you still have feelings for Gakupo?" Ms Fuki asked out of the blue.

I choked on my spit. "Eh? Um... I haven't confirmed my feelings."

"Yet." Ms Fuki finishes. She folds her arms across her chest. Oh thank goodness, that eggplant freak isn't here to see or hear this! Don't most boys pee like at the speed of a tiger? He must be scrubbing his fingers thoroughly.

"Follow your heart, Luka. It's the best way to sort out your feelings."

"Thank you for the advice, Ms Fuki." I bow my head in acknowledgement.

At that moment, Gakupo walked in, his hands sparkling in the sun. Of course, everyone started whispering to each other.

"What are we doing Luka?" Gakupo asks as he scanned the page.

"Just some worksheet that Ms Fuki gave us." I whispered. Some people were cooing at the sight of me leaning beside Gakupo. Seriously, people?

"This is sooo easy! Oh my eggplants, I'm going to race through this!" I smiled, lucky lad. I look back at my own worksheet, _damn._

**Lunch**

OMG. Gakupo did race through the worksheet, you could see the sparks coming from his pencil. Poor, poor page. Maths used to be one of the subjects I am great at. Used to be.

After me and Ms Fuki had that _'talk',_ some nitwit started spreading rumours. I don't know what kind of rumours, but knowing my classmates and the majority of teenagers, it's not going to be good ones.

Hopefully those lies don't reach that purple haired weirdo.

I was thankful that class was over and my stomach was growling because Miki, Teto, my lil sisters finished all the toast so me and Luki had to starve.

I brisk-walked to the cafeteria, paid for a muffin and a bottle of water then sat at a random table. Crowds gathered around me and I instantly remember these people. The gossipers.

"Hi Luka! We heard that you still have teeny weeny feelings for Gakupo? Correct?" Some girl asked, pretending to hold an air microphone.

"I don't know my feelings so please go away." I snapped quite crudely. _Why_ does everyone try to separate me and food?

"Oh Luka! I'm sure that isn't true!" Ok, since when have these people become my close friends, all of the sudden?

"Ahem, Luka wants to sit with us." Yes! Listen to Rin!

"Scram weirdos." _Oh Neru. _

"Are these the paparazzi?" Miku squealed out. No Miku, this is your relatives!

"Did we become popular all of the sudden?" Oliver asked.

"Evil, there is no ice cream on the menu!" You _know_ who said that.

"Can you all go away so we can eat?" Yuuma deadpanned.

"Are they here to watch us eat?" Mega face palm. No normal person would ask that, Dell.

Len grinned at the girls and winked. The girls fainted and the boys dragged them away.

"Oh well, looks like they aren't getting my autograph." Gakupo sighs and sits beside me, on the right. Does Gakupo have a habit of sitting at the right side of me?

"We should go and visit that friend of ours in the hospital." I suggested, while taking a sip of my water.

"Who? Gumi?" Rin asked, I choked on my water, Neru raised an eyebrow, Dell exchanged looks with Yuuma, Gakupo remained silent, Oliver and Len stopped fighting and Kaito dropped his ice-cream cone on Miku.

"No, Gumi is at Gakupo's house, with the flu. We're visiting someone else." I replied quickly.

"Oh really? Can I come? I want to meet this person."

"No Rin, you might catch her sickness!" Len screamed. How _unmanly._

"What about you guys?" Rin was getting serious now.

"It's ok if we catch it because we know this person. If you catch it the moment you meet her, then that's a very unpleasant meeting." Neru breathes out. What an amazing liar, she is!

"Well ok... But I'll be very lonely..." Oh no! Rin's puppy dog eyes! Oh the horror!

Quickly Luka! Before she blinds all of you with her cuteness.

"You can go shopping with my sisters, Teto and Miki! They're going to the Sakura Mall today. They won't mind if you tag along!" I smile at Rin, I'm not a very good liar, like Neru, but I still know how to lie.

"That sounds fun!" All traces of the puppy dog face, is gone.

"Great! I'll tell my sisters later!" Rin stands up, smiles innocently and walks away.

"Great job Luka!" Miku and I high fived.

"Neru! Where did you get that cut?" Dell grabs Neru's hand before she had time to jerk it away. A smooth slice had attached itself onto Neru's palm.

"I was...uh...making dinner when Nini came out of nowhere and pushed me while I was cutting the mango so that's how I got this cut..."

"Uh huh..right..." Dell releases her wrist and she hid it in her pocket.

"So back to Gumi, we should check on her after school."

They all nodded in unison.

"I'm positive Gumi will be awake in no time!"

**At ThE hOsPiTaL**

When we reach Gumi's door, we hear ear-breaking screams.

Yuuma perked up and slammed the door open with his fist.

Gumi was on her bed, screaming wildly, her arms and legs punching and kicking the air, her hair was in a mess and she had sweat dripping down her forehead.

Kaito and Gakupo held her legs down, Oliver and Len pinned her arms beside her. Miku got a fresh cloth and started to dab it on Gumi's warm temples.

We all crowded around Gumi's bed. She seemed to have calmed down.

Suddenly, Gumi sat upright and wrapped her arms around Len's neck.

"Allen! You have returned for me! I'm sorry...but I like someone else now.. You should move on too..." Gumi cried. At the mention of Allen, Len stiffened and awkwardly pried Gumi's fingers off his neck.

"Gumi...that isn't Allen..."

"That's Len." Neru deadpans.

"Oh really?" With that, Gumi closes her eyes and falls back into bed.

"Who's Allen?" Oliver asked, eyeing Gumi's face and the little pool of drool gathering on her pillow.

"Well...it was Gumi's ex boyfriend..." Neru says and looks at Oliver, Yuuma and Dell's faces, stiffly.

"And Rin's, too." Miku adds.

"He was a major playboy,"

"Who moved away." Neru finishes my sentence.

"Len replaced him," Miku points at the boy, who stood gawkily between Oliver and Kaito.

"Who is probably going to break Rin's heart." Neru sighs and shakes her head.

"Again." Kaito muttered.

"What?" Miku eyed him, leek in hand, aiming for the poor boy's head.

"Nothing!" He cried and jumped into Gakupo's arms. The purple haired male dropped him and Kaito landed with an 'Oof'.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Kaito rubbed his backside and slowly stood up.

"This Allen guy sounds like a jerk..." Oliver mumbled, his hand forming into a fist. Overprotective of Rin, much?

The dark aura that surrounded him was very intimidating.

"Hey, I'm thirsty." Gakupo states and everyone gives him a you-don't-need-to-tell-us look.

"Now that you mention it..." I caress my clothed stomach. "I'm thirsty too."

The looks were now shot at me.

"Well, maybe you two thirsty birds, should go to the cafeteria and get a drink? And stop telling us your personal data." Miku suggested, not afraid of showing her annoyed emotions.

"Okay, okay!" Me and Gakupo held our arms high and cautiously left the room.

We let go of the breath we were holding, as soon as the coast was clear.

"Sheesh, she didn't have to say it in a eerie way and paired it up with menacing glare." Gakupo tells me.

I nodded in response. Halfway through the nod, I had just realised something I should've noticed a while ago.

Me and Gakupo were going alone. Oh Luka, you forgetful wart.

There was no turning back now so we just headed to our decided destination. After about 3 minutes of silence, my system alerted me and demanded a potty break.

"Um Gakupo..." The eggplant lover looked at me. "Yes?"

"Uh... POTTY BREAK!" I yelled, feeling the wee poking me. After realising what I had just screamed, I smacked my head, mentally.

Luckily we were beside the woman's restroom.

"G-go ahead while I do my business..." I stuttered, waving him off.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait." Gakupo pushes me into the bathroom.

"Hmph, pushy." I went into the stall, did you know what, then went out to wash my hands. The liquid soap oozed out of the small container and it smelled divine.

"Hey Gakupo!" A male voice greeted. "What are you doing here? Visiting someone?"

"Yeah, I'm also waiting for a lovely woman who needed to pee so I'm waiting for her."

Either, I have very good hearing or they talk way too loud.

"Who is she?"

"The lovely, Luka Megurine."

I froze. My whole body tensed up. The heat rose to my face and I nearly collapsed on the bathroom tiles. That's when I finally recognised my feelings. Oh yeah, and crap.

"Her? Dude, she still loves you."

* * *

**Please vote on the poll!**


	20. Jealous, Much?

**I didn't steal this story! I changed my name from CornIsMyName2012 to YellowFluffiesForever22. So don't go spamming my mail, telling me that I stole this story. Because I didn't. Anyway after a long time not writing, I'm back!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Jealous Much?**

**Lenka's POV**

"We're going to be late!"

"No we're not."

"Yes we are, thanks to you."

Len raised both his arms, defensively. "I didn't do no nothing."

Rin pushed him out her house while she handed me the key. I took it and locked the door.

"Why are you blaming me? Lenka was the one who took forever with shaving off her leg hair!" I turned crimson and threw the keys at Rin. Len...is going to need a wheelchair...

Before my foot could make contact with his lower region, Rin stepped in.

"Len, stop lying. Lenka shaved last night. She's not that hairy. She doesn't need to shave at night then shave AGAIN in the morning. By the way, you took forever in the shower and used my mom's hair care products, so you are paying for more." Rin cheerfully slapped Len on the chest.

It's true. Len uses woman's shampoo. He claims that men's shampoo is 'low quality' yet every guy in school has perfect hair and they don't use _Head and Shoulders._

"You know, you can do whatever you want, this man isn't going to break down." Pathetically posing, Len flipped his hair at Rin.

The blonde didn't respect a clown posing like _Hasselhoff_ on her lawn.

She dragged Len out of the his kinky posture and walked him out the gate of her house.

I followed behind, staring at this and that...

Today is so _boring~_

...

"Hey Lenka!" I swirl around and my eyes got caught into a familiar pair of deep azure eyes.

What?! H-how is he here?! I haven't seen these pair of azure eyes like forever!

"R-Rinto-kun! Long time no see!" Caught completely off guard with this surprising reunion, my face turned deep dark red.

This is Rinto Kagami. Deep azure eyes that make your heart go **ba-dump**, short-ish, long-ish hair with bangs that are secretly pulled back by bobby pins and a body to die for. Nothing much really...

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since the charity dance, right? I've been so busy... It's a real handful... Anyway, all of that is over now so we can start hanging out again!" Rinto-kun announces with a wide smile.

My heart jumps out of my chest (not literally) and flys over the rainbow whilst saying 'hi' to the space cow.

Well, I've known Rinto-kun for a year now and we had had our history with each other... As he said, we haven't been hanging out with each other that much since the charity dance. And no, he was not my date. Upsetting but true. Now that he has sorted out his business, we can be like we were before... I think.

"Lenka, we will be late if you're being a slow coach-" Len's eyes averted to me then Rinto. The look on his face is like the look you have when you walk into something you're not supposed to...

"Oh, hi Rinto." Len said, his expression unreadable. Rinto looked around, awkwardly.

I shuffled quietly at my spot and desperately gestured at Len to GO.

"Woah, look at the time!", Rinto-kun sputtered as he looked down on his watchless wrist, "I gotta go, now. See ya later, Lenka!" Rinto raced down the pavement while Len stayed stony-faced as he stared at me.

"Your feelings haven't changed, have they?" Len asked while a really angry Rin walked up to us.

Could you believe that this guy actually tried to get me and Rinto to go to the dance together?! Well, that was a year before...

"Well? Are you both going to stay, and stand here, like statues all day?" Rin roared out with flames mixed in.

"Sorry, Rinny-chan!", Len shook his head, and smiled at the blonde, "shall we get going?"

"..." I stood back and snickered at how much of a hopeless romance my twin brother is.

Rin jerked back at Len's sudden personality change. "A-a-alright." Rin blushed even more when Len linked arms with her.

Len turned around a final time just to glare at me. Clenching his fists tightly, he and Rin walked ahead.

Sister complex, much?

* * *

"Next time, I'm leaving without you two." Rin stated as we arrived at the school building out of breath.

"Not *breathe* my *breathe* fault *breathe*" Len snapped in between breathes.

"Shat *breathe* _uuuupppp_ *breathe*" I clutched unto my chest and gasped for more air.

Rin rolled her eyes—even though she was as out of breathe as us— and took a brief look at the time on her phone— then she dropped it with a hilarious expression on her face.

"Crap, Len—we need to go in!" Rin looked awestruck and took quick glances around the campus.

"Well bye bye Lenka." Len said in monotone. Rin grabbed his hand and raced inside. I secretly sulked whilst watching the duo leave.

_**BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG GGGG**_**_!_**

"Ah!" I squeaked like an idiot and ran inside the doors of the building.

Yamaha High is actually really...big. Yamaha owns a kindergarden, an elementary, a middle school, a high school and an university.

Elementary and Middle is stuck together as one huge building. Some dope from Yamaha probably said that the Yamaha's high school would look _puny_ compared to the other educational buildings.

So they made it unreasonably enormous so whenever someone was interested in making a new club, the principal would let them choose a location, wherever they want. Kinda impressive. Unless you squeak and run into a random part of the school!

The teachers don't really let students 'run around' the spacious part of the school. Who knows what we'd do.

It was scary. Wandering around the empty, peopleless part of the school. Why would someone open and paint the door to this place exactly like the main?! Sometimes... I wish I was living in a world with less..._monkeys_...

I have nothing against monkeys but other..._species_, mind you.

I jerked back as I heard a rhythm of footsteps come nearer and nearer to me. One thing was screaming inside my mind: a teacher?!

I hid behind some random curtains, struggling to get inside my small cocoon.

After all this time I'm just gonna get busted. Even though I'm completely innocent!

And in my heart, I was like: _Screw them! My perfect 1 month not getting in trouble combo, is NOT ending today._

The footsteps went past me like the person was half running half walking. I peeked from my hiding spot and saw the back of the figure. He had a broad frame and was kinda muscular. His chestnut brown hair was spiked and ruffled giving him an edgy look. His back was turned to me so I didn't get to see his face.

He wasn't wearing Yamaha's uniform either. He's trespassing!

_Well, look who's talking..._

He walked away after looking around for a while. I made sure that he was gone before unwrapping the curtains around me. Like the ninja I am, I crouched down and looked around the freaky place.

This part of the school looks like one of those abandoned buildings in those action movies, but less dodgy.

After walking around for I don't know, 2-3 minutes, I came into a familiar part. I was near the gym and the football stadium!

I was glad that I found a more domestic part of the school but I knew, that teachers will DEFINITELY be roaming around this place. You see, the staff of the school have been more cautious because some people cut class to smoke or something. And I am NOT going to be categorised as with those people.

I gulped and took a sharp turn. And ran. Ran for my life.

"Lenka—!" I gasped as I slammed forward into a larger figure and fell backwards into the school's tiles.

A hand yanked me upwards and an invisible, keen spike was shoved into the side of my head. In other words, the crash stung me like one of those ridiculously acute needles in movies.

In more other words, it hurt and I blacked out.

* * *

Blink. Blink. Raises eyebrow. Blinded by unbearable rays of light.

"GGGGG *breathes* UUUUUHHHHHH~" I sat up out of the thin sheets of this...bed?

"Oh look," I snapped my head to the...nurse? "You're awake."

She walked over to me, took my temperature and handed me an ice pack. Striding back to her desk, leaving the obvious question marks on my head hanging.

"Excuse me," I called out, "why am I here?"

"Don't you remember? You-" She was cut short by a boy entering the room.

"Yo." A smile cracked through my confused expression. "I brought the bandages—" He turned to me and beamed, "Oh my oranges! You're awake!" He pushed the packet of bandages to the nurse and walked happily to me.

I rubbed my puzzled, cerulean eyes. Like a HD tv everything became clearer. This guy who had walked in, had this small pink bump on his head. And he was no other than Rinto Kagami.

"Rinto-kun, your head—" I pointed to the swollen lump just sitting there on his forehead. Rinto quickly covered it with his hand.

"No biggie." He beamed, again. "We crashed into each other in the hallway. I was looking for you since Gakuko and Kaiko didn't know where you were and I saw you this morning with your uniform on so I was sure you were here, and—yeah. That's pretty much it."

He smiled sheepishly and started scratching his back. I returned the smile whilst realising such a tragic thing.

I frantically threw the sheets off my bare legs and hopped around in complete search mode until I spotted a mirror. I scooped it up and steadied it in front of my face.

On the mirror was a reflection of a girl. She had long, wavy blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had pale-ish, porcelain skin and some dry drool on the corner of her lips. What caught my attention was what was on her forehead. Lying there, was a small scratch/bump that was throbbing and swollen. I caressed my ruined skin.

Tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry Lenka." Rinto-kun, and his oh-so-warm kindness, placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "My head is as hard a steel. When we crashed, we both did some damage on each other's head. I was so worried that you were gone forever, that I was screaming and running around the school. I should be more careful."

The nurse stood back and kept her lips in a straight line.

"Well there is no use for you two to go back to your classes, whilst carrying an ice pack for the rest of the day. So you have to stay here until your bumps aren't red. Then we can put on some bandages and prevent bacteria from entering and re-opening the scars. Lay down, I'll be back but for now," she stopped and smirked, "consider this as a favour."

She walked out, after closing the lights, then locked the door. I was taken aback and sighed. I took my cold ice pack and slowly placed it on the tiny bump.

I walked back to my bed and snuggled beneath the thin, white sheets of the infirmary bed. My back was facing Rinto, not knowing his actions I assumed he crawled into bed, as well.

I closed my eyes and forced the shivers to steady. After countless minutes a sharp freezing breeze entered a small opening under my blanket. The shivers all came back as one whole pack and attacked my bare skin.

Damn these clothes! Why won't they work?!

Where's the _on button?!_

I lifted one eye and saw yellow short hair fluttering above a figure's head. His back faced me and the window in front of him was wide open. The curtains flew freely in front of him and he was just... there.

"R-R-Rinto-kun?" I squinted. He turned around and gave me a broad smile. Before I could question the open window and why he was just there, not giving a damn, he gathered all the other blankets and threw them on me.

Rinto flung his jacket on and sat on my bed. His broad smile—slowly turning to a grin— was getting a little creepy.

"_So~, Lenka-chan~_..." He dragged and sighed as he tilted half of his body off the bed. "I was happy when we met."

I slowly nodded in agreement.

"But," he paused dramatically, "we don't know much about each other."

Where is this conversation going?

"I know a lot about you, Rinto-kun." I persisted, "I needn't hear more."

Rinto grinned. Is this the answer he wanted?

"Well... I don't know _enough_ about you..." Rinto demanded? His tone was almost dark and hollow. No where near the Rinto-kun I know.

"You know...bits and pieces. We've been friends for a year now. The tiny information we knew about each other got us far. Why start now?" Seriously, where is this bizarre conversation going?

"New information will widen our friendship." Rinto-kun's smile softened, "Don't you want that?"

"I guess...?"

"Great!" His smile and face bloomed with happiness in the darkness. "So start about your interests then your family."

I think about it. I searched the room for any helpful signs. My eyes fall into Rinto-kun's azure orbs.

"Well, as you know my name is Lenka Kagamine. I love bananas. Uh...my favourite colour is yellow. I hate spinach and grapefruit. Oh and my brother." Rinto makes an interested face. "My grandfather died when Len was born. My grandma died two years ago causing my father to be in a horrible situation..."

I shuddered due to the wind and flicked my eyes to my fingers.

"Lenka..." Rinto lifted my chin, forcing me to look back into his deathly eyes. "What _sort_ of situation?"

I gulped and shook his hand off my chin. In a way to support me, Rinto took my hand and held onto it like his life depended on it.

"My father and grandma both got into a terrible car accident. My grandma died instantly but my father and the driver managed to get out. Alive. The driver had bad injuries and so did my dad. He fell into a coma before his wounds could fully recover. Ever since then my Mom has been working extra hard to keep all of us alive and to keep dad in hospital."

"Wait," Rinto's grip loosened, "your father has been in a coma for two years?"

I took a sharp breath in. "He was fine for a few months but then he was suddenly struck in the head with unbelievable pain."

Rinto's eyes brushed up with pity. "Lets change the subject. How about your brother?"

I stared at Rinto and maybe, _maybe_, snickered. Why would he care about my pathetic little brother?

"Well, his name is Leonardo Ken Kagamine. He is in 2nd year. He is said to be..._popular_, with _girls_. He's a wimpy when it comes to sports and—_well_—any kind of physical movement." Rinto kinda shifted his position as my description became more explicit.

"He is a tattletale. A Moma's boy. A liar. A horrible little fiend. An underaged baby. A monster that entered into my life without my permission. An angel in disguise. AN ABSOLUTE TWIT."

"But..." I sighed and puffed my cheeks out—and continued.

"He is still my baby bro... And no matter WHAT I do, Len will always be there, with the last banana. I might get angry at him. I might have had dreams of throwing him off the Leaning Tower of Pisa or The Statue of Liberty or The Burj Khalifa. I might get so frustrated with him that I am about to go mad, strangle him and cut off all his air sources. But underneath... I just can't harm him. With more than a punch. Or a slap. Or a kick. Or a 540 roundhouse kick. I-I can't really explain... You'll understand if you have a sibling..."

Rinto nodded and clapped fervently. I blushed scarlet and did a slight bow. Wait...why am I bowing?

Rinto scooched closed and we were twenty centimetres away. Sixteen. Ten. Five. Until...he pulled back.

"It seems like you know everything about your brother..." Rinto chortled.

Then he did it again.

He moved forward and I fell inside his deep azure eyes, completely mesmerised. He breathed out and his breath had a fresh aroma of oranges and peaches. Maybe vanilla. And...spaghetti?

"But do you really...?" His voice was husky and hoarse. He grinned at my perplexed expression.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but your brother changed." He hopped out of bed and began tracing spirals on my bare legs.

"R-Rinto-kun?" I stuttered as his hot skin touched my ice cold legs.

Ignoring my mutter, Rinto looked up at me and licked his lips. "Someone has changed him."

"H-how? I would've noticed!" I glared at him. He is obviously lying. I know my own brother's behaviour, if it does _ever_ change.

Ignoring me, again, Rinto began wrapping himself with the icy blankets. "Perhaps it's..._love?_" He said, keeping his eyes on the thin sheets.

"W-What?!" I shrieked, "How could it be love?!"

Quick as lightning, Rinto covered my mouth and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Everybody falls in love, Lenka-chan~." After awhile, his hand drops and he draws back.

"True." I admitted. "But with who?"

"How could you not know?" Rinto rolled his eyes and urged forward until we were back in the same position as we were a few minutes ago.

"It's obvious Lenka." He hinted with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Not knowing, I shrugged.

Rinto heaved a heavy sigh. He looked me right in the eye and his citrus scented breathe came out in one blow.

"It's Rin, Lenka. Leonardo Ken Kagamine—your _beloved_ brother— has fallen in love with Rin Kagamine."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I slithered across the concrete path and attached my body to the wall. My breath stopped for a moment before I jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Ah Ha!" I screamed and pointed to a crowd of people. Muddled looks were thrown around. I tapped my foot impatiently and glared.

"Hey," I shouted into the crowd, "is Kaito Shion here?!"

Heads were shaken and some even giggled. Eventually the crowd scattered and I stood there dumbfounded.

You see, ever since the incident with Meiko and my awesome karate skills and strength, Kaito has been avoiding me. Not cool.

A young boy, around the age of 8-9, approached me from the ex-crowd. "I can offer you, my help."

I stood back and gawked.

His cuteness was out of this world! He had oak brown, medium long hair and slightly silver, sky blue eyes. He wore a hoodie, jeans and some sneakers. And his plainness was so Kawaii~!

"Um, how can you help me?" I knelt down to his height. His lips drew into a tight line.

"I know and had spotted him. I saw Kaito-sama with a beautiful lady walk into a park." With a skeptical look, he scanned me, "I think he's cheating on you, Miku-senpai."

I mentally died. "How do you know my name?"

He turned his head away. "Have a great day, senpai." And turned his heel.

I crossed my arms on my chest, pouting. And I too, turned my heel and strode towards the direction of the park.

* * *

I crept through the grass and lifted my head, occasionally. I was currently behind a couple of bushes. I followed the bobbing head with a bright navy patch of hair. I didn't see the owner's face and he was not walking alongside a woman.

Ha, you freaky little know-it-all!

I rolled from underneath the shrubs and behind a bench. The kid sitting on it...farted in my face. I screamed and tumbled backwards...

...down a hill...

...and face first into the grass.

I looked around at the new section of the park. Everybody ran around with kites, dogs, cats, bikes, ice-cream and more. I stood up and wiped off the new grass stains on my shirt.

Instead of being the scary grass monster that a little kid would have nightmares about, I decided to stop cosplaying and act as a normal, professional spy.

I walked some more, ate a crepe and sun bathed a little...whilst being a totally awesome spy.

That's when I saw it. A horrible scene. One that made me sick to the core.

Kaito was sitting on a bench, licking ice-creaming while talking to _MEIKO_.

Holy poop decks, he came here without me, without me knowing and with his ex. Kaito Shion that is the worst thing you could do to a girl/victim/your girlfriend aka ME.

Out of my built up frustration, I lost my zeal and began punching a handy, nearby pole.

After at least 80 seconds, a giggle escaped from the 'pole'. If you haven't known, poles don't giggle. And they aren't warm-ish with hard abs and toned biceps.

They don't giggle low, either.

Shuddering, I opened my eyes and it was not a magical giggling pole. But it _was_ a teenage boy.

He had chestnut brown hair that was spiked but soft and silky looking. He had kind, gentle, fragile dodger blue eyes. A broad frame. Quite muscular.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" I bowed in deep apology. He took his hands out and chuckled.

"No problem." He smiled again and I thought he was about to burst into a mini sun.

"Not to be nosy or anything but...what's wrong?" His eyes practically drew me into him and I couldn't refuse.

"Me and my boyfriend had a fight about his ex returning to Japan. I accidentally punched him out of anger. He thought that I did it on purpose so now he's avoiding me." The guy nodded, completely absorbed with my story. "I tried looking for him, to apologise, but I couldn't find him then I come here to keep myself from all the stress BUT THEN I find him here with his EX." Ok, maybe I hid a few details but I just met him!

"Well, I'm free right now so what can I do to help?" He asked and my jaw dropped. Finally! Someone who _actually_ wants to help me!

And that's when the best idea just **_POP_**_ped_ into my amazing mind.

"So, uh..." I gestured him to tell me his name. He blinked before catching on.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Takeshi Takisa! What's your name?" Another broad smile blinded my eye sight.

"Miku Hatsune. Pleasure to work with ya!" I happily shook the hand of my new minion—I _mean_—rookie.

"Which one is your boyfriend?"

My eyes trailed around. "There." I pointed to my so-called boyfriend and his ex.

Takeshi found them easily. "Them? They do look like a real couple...BUT THEY SO TOTALLY AREN'T" The brunette says as he sees my developing dark aura.

After soaking me with a random bucket filled with water, Takeshi finally got me to calm down.

"So..." he scratched his head, sheepishly, "...got any plans?"

I laughed haughtily. "You know, Takeshi, one thing you need to know about me is that it's bad luck to doubt my killer skillz—_Oh my god!_ Kaito is looking this way! The plan is starting now! I'll explain the detail later, but for now..."

I moved forward, closed my eyes and tilted my head. With a slight giggle I muttered a small 'sorry' and pulled Takeshi into a deep kiss.

The sound of an ice-cream splattering on the ground and the roar of our target erupted throughout the park.


	21. Starts With An A And Ends With A N!

**I think I made a record. I realised this would be an easy chapter to write so I decided to skip my other story's update, and began writing this! I am so proud of myself! *sniff* It didn't even take me more than a month this time!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Starts With An A and Ends With A N!**

**Third Peron's POV**

Takeshi was shocked. Here he was at the park, taking his afternoon stroll to clear his head. Then he starts getting punched by a pretty tealette and he couldn't help but _laugh_. No matter how many swings she shot, he didn't feel an ounce of pain.

He found out her name is Miku and she recently had a fight between she and her boyfriend. She had gone to the park for the same reason he had; to sort out her brain. Takeshi felt extremely sorry for Miku when she told him she found her boyfriend and his **EX** sitting together, and she hadn't known about the meeting _at all_.

Takeshi hadn't had a girlfriend for eight months but, he knew, that girls **_don't like seeing her boyfriend's ex_**. Never. And probably vice versa.

So Miku was talking to him, you know like a civilised person, then she screamed out her boyfriend—_Kaito_—was looking their way and she grabbed his collar harshly and pulled him down to her height.

She gently pressed her lips against his and he nearly fainted. But her boyfriend was looking their way and it wouldn't be cool for him to faint just because a hot chick was kissing him in public. He's not that _lame_.

So the world kinda went in slow mode as they kissed; Miku's lips surprisingly cold and small, Takeshi's lips was warm and dominant. Takeshi heard an ice cream drop onto the ground and heard a deep yell roar throughout the area.

Miku pulled away, searched her purse; pulling out a pen afterwards and grabbed his wrist. Takeshi, still out of breathe, asked, "Miku, what are you doing—?"

Her face was scrunched up in concentration. "I'm writing my phone number, _duh_. We need to start hanging out to make Kaito jealous."

Takeshi stifled a laugh, the pen's tip tickling his tan skin as it wrote on his arm. "Okay."

"Now," Miku clicked the lid back on. "Kaito is coming this way. Act like an arrogant jerk."

Takeshi flinched. "Me? I'm a bad actor—"

"_Please!_" Miku begged quietly as her boyfriend got closer and closer; his eyes filled with hatred and envy.

Takeshi sighed. This was awkward. People passed by, watching this incredibly beautiful girl beg for his help. Any guy would be jealous right now.

_You baka! Remember you like—_

"Thank you." Miku whispered with a tiny smile and held his hand in her's. Takeshi could see the flaws in this plan—and he didn't like the idea of dying young. Kaito stood in front of them, his fury obvious.

"Miku!" He partly shouted, pointing a finger at the disgusted girl. _Man, she's pretty good at acting. _Takeshi thought, as he watched the other boy turn his head to him.

His glare was thick and solid. "And you." He spat making Takeshi tense up.

"What were you doing together?!" He demanded. Miku plastered a glare and a mock expression.

"_What do you mean?_" She asked innocently, clutching Takeshi's hand tighter.

"What I **_mean_**?! You two were—were doing ugly things!" He accused. Takeshi was getting more scared as the seconds flew by.

"And? C'mon man, give the chick a _friggin break_!" Takeshi was surprised when he found his mouth moving unconsciously and heard someone else's smooth, bored voice come out instead of his soft, kind one. "Girls have rights, _dude. _Besides, you don't need to get your knickers in a twist, we were just playin'."

Takeshi was even more surprised when he leaned back, stuffed his right hand in his pant's pocket and lifted his left hand that held Miku's right one. "See? Nothing big. _Just a one night stand_."

He glanced at Miku, who was gaping up at him, and smirked playfully. "I'm gonna miss her, though." He paused and turned to Kaito. "She's a **great** kisser."

Takeshi's conscience smacked him over the head with a frying pan. _**YOU ARE BEYOND A BAKA. YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE THINGS WORSE THAN IT ALREADY WAS. **__And did I forget to tell you,__**YOU ARE A BAKA.**_

Miku flushed red. _Was this the softie she met a few minutes ago? How come he was replaced by a bad boy rebel?_ She regained her composure and shook her head.

"I had a fantastic time last night, baby. How can you ever think that, _sweetheart?_" Takeshi felt Kaito's stare on him. "You are more than a one night stand! We can hang out, you know, _whenever_. I _mean_, if that's okay with you, Kaito."

Miku glanced back at her boyfriend, who was fuming with rage. "**Of course it isn't! **Dude," Kaito directed this at Takeshi. "how can you just go around stealing a guy's girlfriend like this?! Are you a _masochist?_"

Takeshi wanted to laugh. If only it was an appropriate time to do so. "Do I look like a masochist to you? No, _I don't_. We met at a bar and she was depressed." Kaito looked beyond confused making Takeshi sigh. "_Look_, Miku was lonely and I comforted her. Things escalated but nothing _too_ fun, okay? We're basically friends with benefits of another kind. So don't mistake our relationship with _your's_, because _we're not the same!_"

Kaito stumbled back, completely unprepared. Well, that lasted for **one** second. "She's my girlfriend! And I wouldn't mind you leaving without ever coming back!" Kaito yanked their hands apart, and Miku forced tears out.

"Kaito! Why are you _doing_ this? Why are you trying to _force_ your rules upon me?!" Miku cried as she fell on the grass, hiding a smirk behind her hair.

Takeshi pulled out an angry face. "Look what you did, dude! Some kind of _sadist_ you are! Craving for helpless girl's tears. How _lame_."

Something in Kaito snapped, and before he knew it, his arms were outstretched and he was chasing this stranger who barely knew Miku, out the park.

Miku stood up, wiping her tears with her shirt's sleeve. A shadow loomed over her, and Miku revealed smirked.

"I would've offered a hand, if it _wasn't you_." The shadow said as it watched Miku get up off the grass by herself. "I didn't expect your help; _I never will_." Miku exchanged glares with the shadow that slowly formed a shape of a tall, curvy brunette.

"What were you doing here with my boyfriend?" Miku demanded, and no she was not going to ask politely.

Meiko sighed, twirling a lock of her hair in her finger. "I am his friend, Miku. What makes you think I want him back?" She asked, her voice tinged with hope and sadness making Miku want to believe her. But that's basically falling into her trap.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Above their heads, the sun had disappeared and the clouds had turned an ugly grey. The people who were in the park a few minutes ago, had went home before the weather had caught up to them. A handful of water was already falling down.

Miku half thanked Takeshi for showering her with a bucket filled with water because she didn't have to worry about being damp a second time, and half hated the sun for halfway drying her clothes, beforehand.

"I told you I'm his FRIEND. And not to be nosy or anything, but since I am Kaito's friend, I should know why you were locking lips with that cutie, a decade ago." Miku eyed Meiko suspiciously. _Lie. Just lie._

"You heard us. One night stand."

Meiko choked. "You love Kaito."

"And he loves YOU."

Meiko looked sincerely hurt. "That's what you believe."

Miku was furious now. Meiko was so lucky, and here she was, pushing and denying away facts. "It is true!"

Meiko looked like she was about to spill tears. And maybe some punches. "I _can't believe_ you don't have any faith in Kaito."

"Why do you care?!" Miku screamed, the rain now heavy and piercing. "Everything is going your way, anyway! I don't _want_ your pity!"

Meiko was saddened and angry. "It's not going my way at all! I have lost interest in Kaito-kun! I am **helping** him!"

Miku was really hating this girl now. "And _how_ are you doing that?"

"By strengthening his and your trusts, with each other."

Miku stopped. The rain kept falling, sticking their hair onto their faces; the rain heavy and dark, Miku could only see a few metres around her.

"Liar." Miku mumbled, her mind had gone blank and all she can think about was removing this witch from the picture.

"No, Miku, _please_." Meiko sounded defenceless. _**Lies**._

"You are lying to get me to believe you! Then when I'm at my weakest, you will back stab me and lie to Kaito!" Miku was crying now, the tears camouflaged due to the rain.

Meiko nearly fell apart; and cried, "Miku, _please believe me_! I wouldn't do that! I'm helping you! You should trust each other more! You should—!"

"And why should I listen to you?!" Miku screamed. _Why was she doing this, why?! Meiko sounded so honest. And all Kaito and Miku needed right now, was to mend their relationship with some counselling, but she never expected his ex to take on the job! No, no. Don't fall for her fake tears, selfish wants and pathetic words._

Miku didn't notice the tears that had covered most of Meiko's face. "Miku! Stop this plan of yours with that guy! Kaito loves _YOU_. And _YOU_ love _HIM_. There is no use making him jealous, it will only bring more suffering! Please disband this relationship and plan with that stranger! If you want me to leave, I shall! As long as you _don't_ break Kaito's heart!"

This pleading was only went through one ear, and out the other for Miku. Something had taken over her as she stepped closer to the crying girl, a psychotic grin on her face.

"I will _never_ break Kaito's heart." She raised her hand up, stilling grinning. "I will only break the part that is in love with you. Oh wait, _all of it is filled with you._"

Meiko fell to the soaked grass, her eyes wide and angry. "How can you think that?"

Miku ignored this comment. "Then **_I_** shall mend his broken heart with **_my_** love and kindness!"

Meiko watched the tealette, who held her hand high, and lightning striking behind her. Meiko knew what was happening.

Miku was stressed. She probably had sleepless nights since Meiko walked on Japanese soil. Meiko frowned mentally. This couple needed more trust within their relationship, or else it would end in tears and guilt. Meiko knew that Miku was _not_ a Yandere, she was protecting the one she loves. And love is like a drug, they say. Meiko wanted a happy ending for this couple, _she really did_, and even if she was threatened (or even _killed_), she will help Kaito and Miku have faith in each other. They can't just let a small stupid fight that would tear them apart, _not before_ the wedding and the children making. Meiko really wished them the best but at the moment, she needed **_all_** the wishes in the world at that moment.

"Hey Miku! Since when have you been interested in manladies who scream like girls and run like a—" The man paused, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

Miku had bent down to Meiko—and slapped her in front of a shocked and soaked Kaito.

* * *

Yuuma sat at the end of Gumi's hospital bed, a worried expression pasted onto his face. He had woken up early in the morning to get some flowers for Gumi. Luckily, Yuuma had the perfect flower in mind.

The floristry downtown was still shut, and besides, they didn't have what he needed. So he had to search for the plant, manually. Dell didn't want to come, and showed it by throwing a paper ball at Yuuma's face. He surely is the greatest brother in the world.

It's probably because Dell was up all night worrying about Neru, the poor girl looking more stressed as the days passed. It seems like Gumi's accident was tough to hide from Rin. What a _vicious_ cycle of worries.

And Yuuma knew he was going to be a part of that community if Gumi doesn't wake up soon.

Gumi received a private room, being in a coma can get you stuff like this, but Yuuma found the room so, so—_**bare**_. Like the place had been stripped off of any entertainment. Yuuma knew Gumi wouldn't be awake when he came, and he couldn't help but feel _more_ disappointed when he found out he was right.

The room was kinda dark so he opened the blinds that showed a great view of the mini detached greenhouse area of the hospital. Yuuma turned to the girl laying on the bed, almost like he was expecting her to come alive due to the increase of light.

Yuuma gripped the white thin sheets with anger and regret. What had he done? Gumi had probably wanted to talk to him and then she finds him making out with Sonika in a abandoned shed! Gumi wasn't going to forgive him, he knew it.

Yuuma remembered when he first transferred to Yamaha Elementary, Grade 5, a couple of years ago. His current group of friends were already besties, excluding Len.

Yuuma recalled the time he ran into Sonika, and instantly fell in love with her. They were childhood sweethearts, for short. Dell had befriended Kaito (that's what Kaito said and Dell refused to talk about it) and was forced to meet the group.

Kaito was more stupid and fresh back then, Yuuma never really noticed any major changes. Gakupo was very distant and quiet but as the years trudged by, he turned into a creepy manlady who was outwardly in love with eggplants. Dell discovered smoking, and was more aggressive and rough than before. Then there was Allen Koizumi.

His first thought about Allen was, _'This guy looks like trouble. I shouldn't hang out with him...' _And Yuuma should've listened to his conscience.

Allen had looks and brains, and he attracted girls frequently making it impossible to hang out without fangirls squealing everywhere. Allen was the school's heartthrob. His dark black, silky, short hair, his suave heliotrope eyes and small yet charming structure. **_He is to die for! _**- A Random Fangirl once said while drooling.

A month later, the principal suggested the idea of mixing up classes for the Year 5's, and everyone upheld the idea. So Yuuma's classes was random and totally messed up.

He had been completely shy during his first day in his new Maths class, and Sonika supported him fully, even though she was in another class. Yuuma remembered standing in front of his entire class, saying his name and other details, and the whole time, a green haired girl doodled in her copy.

Yuuma felt angry at first. _How could she not care?!_ He thought back then. _Was he that boring?!_ And Yuuma grew up knowing that doodling was just a guilty pleasure of her's.

That doodling crazed girl was Gumi Megpoid. She hated maths and every other subject in the entire school. Yuuma sat beside her, and thought she was crazy to think Maths was useless. Yuuma thought this girl was going to end up unemployed and homeless.

She proved him wrong.

Gumi was excellent in Maths. She was queen of the tables; which was a mathematical importance during Grade Five.

Yuuma did some research, and found out that Gumi is friend's with Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine and Neru Akita.

They grew closer due to projects and friendly times together. Yuuma felt somewhat attracted to her; like a magnet. That's the time he slapped himself in public. He was just addicted to green haired girls! He screamed at himself when he was alone in his room.

That's around the time Allen used his charms to his advantage. He was a well known player, picking a new girl every week. And even days for the unfortunate souls. Sometimes he'd go for other girls that weren't in their school!

Yuuma and the gang grew distant from Allen, as he surrounded himself with girls and compliments. He hated Allen, especially when Allen attempted to earn their friendship back with an offering of girls. Yuuma hated Allen more than ever when he suggested to cheat on Sonika.

Luckily Dell knew what was coming, and held his brother back before blood could be shed.

The day had arrived; the day Gumi's disaster had begun. It was a normal day for them all, they sat eating their lunch together, Allen with his table full of females.

Everyone knew that Allen was getting tired of the girls he had entranced with his charms, leading to a hasty, stupid decision. First, Allen strides to a group of girls that never liked him. Yuuma didn't know who the poor girls were, but he felt extreme pity on them. Allen _was_ an arrogant jerk.

After negative answers from the girls, Allen turned to the last fawn in the woods. Yuuma hadn't realised until it was too late; that last fawn was Gumi. He had told Gumi about Allen, and warned her. He never knew the day would have already come upon them _so_ soon!

Under the pressure of many eyes, Gumi hesitantly agreed into going on a date with Allen. At that moment, Yuuma felt the need to kill himself.

The pair got into an intimate relationship, making Yuuma feel like he was always suffocating. Things only got worse from then on. Allen threw Gumi away, like a used doll, and never looked back. The classes mixed again; Yuuma ending up with no classes with Gumi this time.

They stopped talking but Yuuma kept a close eye on her. She was the longest girl Allen had dated in his entire life, and that was a huge shock for everyone (even the raging fangirls) when they heard the rumours spread around about Allen, the _bastard_, breaking up via text message.

Only the girls could comfort her, and all of them did. And believe it or not, even Allen's worshippers soothed her. It was a gloomy month. Not a single female touched Allen for weeks—until his eyes laid upon Rin Kagamine.

Yuuma didn't know the full story, but Rin had agreed to date Allen. Yuuma was raging until Miku told him about their plan to crush his plans by making Rin break up with him randomly. Yuuma thought there were geniuses, and he was glad that Gumi became friends with such loving girls.

But the plan backfired.

Rin and Allen dated even longer than Allen did with Gumi. It was news breaking beyond news breaking, even the teachers were gossiping instead of teaching.

Then something happened. Something big happened between Rin and Allen.

It took a while before anyone got a believable, solid report on what happened.

Allen, who hadn't done a girl in almost half a year, made a move on Rin. She being innocent yet smart, refused to do it. This was the part of the report that had been mixed up and invalid. Until someone got a scoop.

Allen, who couldn't stand the fact of not doing anything 'fun', broke up with her on the spot. This had Rin falling to pieces. Allen had a short relationship with another girl, before leaving without a warning.

By that time, Rin Kagamine's life was a living hell.

Her father, the loved security of the school, had died due to a lung cancer he had hidden from Rin and her Mom. Allen, #1 ass, was caught kissing another girl and left like he didn't care. Rin's mother was scarred and traumatised, and Rin was complete alone. Sometimes people would say how selfish Mr. Kagamine was to die and not tell anyone about his sickness.

All of that had a bright side though. Gumi, who had severed her friendship with Rin, slowly began to tie the knots again. She comforted the girl, for she was suffering so much with nobody to support her.

Around the summer holidays of Grade 8 to Grade 9, Kaito called an urgent meeting. He said Allen had returned and wished to talk to the group.

They all met up in Kaito's house where Allen was waiting for them. He explained everything. How sorry he was, how he felt regret, how he did some shite stuff in the past. He was extremely sorry for bringing pain upon Rin.

Yuuma had lost it; his conscience, and was yelling at Allen. Telling him that Rin went through a lot after he left, her father's death, her mentally scarred mother and most importantly—her heart. He mentioned Gumi too.

Allen revealed to them that he had fallen in love with Rin, and was planning to show her how he felt during 'it'. But Rin was frantic and panicking, she was afraid she would be tossed aside after they did 'that' for she was scared of losing him. So halfway through forcing Rin, Allen stopped and walked away. Walked out her life.

He said with tears flowing down his cheeks, that he had done it both for her and himself. He did not want to see Rin hurt, especially if he was the cause. He told us that he was going to change his ways of living, and from that day on he ditched the name Allen Koizumi and was a new man.

Although he didn't change certain ways, very much...

He told Yuuma and the others, that he was going to earn Rin's love again, without hurting her.

Yuuma saw how determined Allen was and how much he grew up from the handsome, stupid boy he was back then to the careful, arrogant, older manboy.

Now they were in Grade 10/2nd Year of Highschool, and the secretary screwed up his Maths class and dumped him in a new one.

And it felt like going back in time, when everything had started from the moment he walked inside his Math's class, a doodling girl didn't look up at him and when he first met everyone—_and Gumi__**.**_

Yuuma looked down at Gumi's sleeping face. He wondered if she remembered the time he had accused her of being a judgemental hypocrite on his first day of Yamaha Elementary and all those laughs they shared together—and what they've been through together.

He glanced at the beautiful green hydrangeas he picked up manually, that sat in colourful vase. It reminded him of Gumi's hair and how it looked in the mornings when she walked into school looking like a _hobo_.

"Mr. Honne, I'm afraid visiting hours have gone by." The nurse informed, her eyes resting onto Gumi's sleeping figure, "_Oh_...she hasn't woken up I see..." Abruptly moving her head back to Yuuma, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm coming." He stood up, feeling _Pins and Needles_ on his foot and butt due to lack of movement. He grabbed his backpack that lay crumpled on the floor, and walked to the door.

With another hopeful and brief glance at Gumi, he shuffled out the room and following the nurse.

The room was silent at first, the sun setting outside. Gumi's eyes were still shut as she slept and her expression was almost painful—as if she was having a nightmare.

A shadow slipped into the room, it's footsteps silent and light. The figure stood at the end of the hospital bed, his cloudy purple eyes watching over Gumi's unmoving body.

His shady black hair shook as he stifled a laugh, "Oh Gumi, what have you gotten yourself into?"

In a blur of dizziness and blackness, Gumi fought through haunting nightmares that seemed almost real; like a memory. She shot out her bed, breathing uneven and fast. Her heart beat was increasing, sweat tickled her entire body. Mixed emotions raced around her head like wasps as she immediately recognised the boy.

Her bittersweet and forbidden dreams of Yuuma had been replaced by surreal nightmares of the past—and the main one stood in front of her, fresh and still the same mistake she hated.

Her voice was mixed with so much hatred, sadness, bewilderment, happiness (only a little) and, and—relief.

"Nothing much, Allen."

* * *

**This was so short compared to my latest update of TBV. I couldn't believe I had written 8,000 and more words on one chapter. Alleluia, Alleluia! \( ^ 0 ^ )/ So much has happened, MAMA MIA! Here is Allen! Man, I've been dying to introduce him properly. I just never knew how. **

**I made a life important change. I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS AGAIN. Via PM, though. **

**(O￣▽￣****O) LOLWKASF, GUYS. (O￣▽￣****O)**

**(Define LOLWKASF on the Internet, you don't know ****_WHAT_**** you've been missing.)**


	22. Liar Liar, Sailor Hat On Fire

**Chapter 22: Liar Liar, Sailor Hat on Fire**

**Third Person's POV**

Gumi's eyes were fixed on Allen. He had taken a seat against the wall, grinning at her with his fangs peeking out.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He finally asked.

Gumi was caught off guard. She hadn't realised she was glaring at him. It was a reflex. Gumi didn't answer, just turned her head away.

"You _do_ know, I haven't returned for you." This made Gumi face him. "Come on, I'm not that mean."

"Then why are you back?" Gumi asked, her own voice ringing loudly in her ears.

This time, Allen didn't answer. Gumi already knew his unspoken reply.

_Rin._

Gumi bit her lip, looking down at her somewhat interesting hands. "There's _two_ guys after her. You've got some competition."

Allen's hand flailed lazily. "Yeah, yeah _whatever_. They're no match against me. Rin loves me."

Gumi frowned. "Rin _loved_ you. Past tense."

Allen didn't even flinch. "I hope not. My efforts would be wasted."

"Whatever efforts you wasted."

"Gumi, I'm here to apologise."

Gumi shut her eyes, dreading ever single thing that was coming. "I've moved on!" She blurted out.

At first Gumi heard nothing. Then she heard joyful laughter. She opened her eyes, finding Allen's laughter coming to an end as he stuck a thumb up.

"Good luck." He said with an encouraging smile.

Gumi hid her face. "I'm not the _only_ one who'll need it."

Gumi kept her face in her hands even when Allen got up and left the room. The place was eerily still, the green haired girl catching her breathe with stressful wheezes.

Hopefully Yuuma will fill the hole in her bandaged heart.

* * *

Allen exited the room, closing the sliding door with a gentle **_click_**. His smirk hadn't left his face, and it was bright in the dark hallway.

He grabbed his bundle of black silk soft hair—and yanked.

The wig fell lightly into his small hands, his blonde ponytail tumbling out freely at the back of his scalp.

He slowly raised his index finger and thumb near his right eye. With flawless acts, he drew out the purple contact lens and repeated the motion on the left eye.

Under the fake lids, cerulean eyes showed utmost satisfaction. The boy disposed of the wig and contacts in his shoulder bag, cautiously glancing around as he sneaked through the hallway.

The boy began getting faster, faster and faster—crashing into another living soul due to careless movements.

"_Kagamine Len?!_" The boy looked up, his eyes meeting with a familiar face.

It was Daina Hyes, the second last chick he toyed with. She was the same as always: bleached blonde hair that was originally dark brown, thick makeup, tall and slightly slender body, shiny green eyes covered by massive eyelashes, suggestive actions—same slut he knew.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked, tripping over her words like an idiot.

"I should be asking that."

"My mom's a nurse." She looked down at her colourful nails proudly. "What 'bout you?"

Len was reluctant to tell her. "I came here to visit somebody."

"Who?"

Len's expression darkened. "No one you know." Len's eyes slid to the wall clock. "Now, I must go."

He began walking to the elevator, Daina clutching his arm before he reached it.

"No need to rush." She purred, tracing his slightly muscular chest. "I have time to, you know, _hang out_."

_This is disgusting. Why did I ever let girls like this, touch me?_

Len slapped her arm off, holding back his sneers. He jabbed the elevator's button with his finger, impatiently.

When the platform had arrived, Len walked onto it silently. His back was still facing Daina as his voice rose.

"Oh and Daina, no shall know about this," he looked back at her with a deathly and poisonous glare, "_right?_"

Daina nodded curtly and watched the elevator's doors close shut, the shaft lowering down and down taking Len with it.

* * *

**The Next Fours Days, Sunday.**

"I can't believe you invited me."

"I can't believe you accepted it."

Rin shot invisible daggers at Oliver. "I'm not paying though."

Oliver snorted. "It would be rude of me to let you do the paying."

Rin smiled bitterly. "At least you have manners."

The pair walked down the neighbourhood's pavement heading towards the shopping complex.

Around 11 in the morning Oliver had knocked on Rin's door persuading her into seeing a movie with him. Rin hadn't seen Len, and assumed he had gone to Kaito's house or something. Lenka had been cranky about the whole thing, blaming Rin for waking her up by using the bathroom beside the place she slept.

Nevertheless, Lenka chose Rin's outfit for her while she was taking a shower. Eventually she finished dressing up and met the impatient Oliver in the living room.

Now here they are walking out of Rin's neighbourhood while arguing.

"I have more than manners, thank you very much."

Rin giggled lightly. "Barely."

"Excuse _yooooouuuu_. I'm a pretty nice guy once you get to know me." Oliver waved his finger in a sassy fashion.

The blonde girl groaned. "If I was actually stupid enough to do that."

* * *

When they reached the shopping complex and began towards the cinema, Rin realised a very important thing.

"Hey," she grabbed Oliver's sleeve suddenly, "what type of film are we watching?"

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. Then back on the tracks. "What about a comedy and action?"

Rin let his arm go. "Sounds cool."

When Oliver bought the tickets, he was convinced by Rin to buy an extra large bucket of popcorn, a big bag of assorted candies and mints, a tub of ice cream, two large cokes, a thick greasy hamburger, 3D glasses, water bottles, nachos and a footlong hotdog.

Oliver practically died when he found his wallet empty and filled with sticky cobwebs.

"_Dang_ _woman_, do you suck all the money out of a guy's wallet all day, everyday?"

Rin fluttered her eyelids innocently. "What ever do you _mean_, Oliver-kyun~?"

Awkward...

Several minutes later, Rin looked over to Oliver questioningly. "What screen do we go to?"

Oliver fished for his ticket inside his pocket, pulling it out when he finally found it. "Let's see, um, screen 9."

"Okay~ let's do this _thaaaang_!" Rin skipped ahead, missing the sign beside the door.

**Screen 9**

**Movie: Love In A Mistake**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**PG 14**

**3D GLASSES MUST BE WORN PLEASE**

* * *

"I haven't been in the movies for a while." Rin said, trying to get into a comfortable position in her chair.

Oliver was astonished. This came from the girl who used a lot of movie references in her arguments. "When was your last?"

"With Miku, Neru and Luka. We watched an action film, I forgot the name. Gumi refused to come, because she can't handle guns—even in films. Besides, she had work that day.

Oliver nodded, stuffing the popcorn into his mouth.

"Don't eat that before the movie even starts!" Rin cried, taking the big bucket into her short arms.

"Sorry." Oliver apologised with a mouthful of popped corn.

"Shhh, it's starting." Rin snapped back, turning her head back to the screen when the big black inky letters randomly appeared spelling out: **_Love In A Mistake._**

* * *

"I cannot believe you tricked me like that!"

"Hey, at least we didn't waste the tickets!"

"Stop being so optimistic! That movie was _sappy_ and _corny_. It was terrible! At least they made it humorous or else I would've just kicked you in the face." Rin said with a heavy sigh.

A silence was thrown upon them until—

"Should've gone to SpecSavers, Oliver."

**(Ten points if you understood that meme ;) )**

"Rin," Oliver said slowly as if he was talking to a young child, "I was trying to help you."

"And how was that trying to help me?"

"You are desperate for a love life and the movie was supposed to show you that you will _never_, a **humongous** emphasis on never, have love like the main character."

Oliver has seen better days. It just wasn't today.

* * *

"Hey, even though you deceived me into watching a ridiculous lovey dovey film with you, I had fun tonight."

"I know, I'm awesome." Oliver said, his narcissism irritating.

Rin glared at him passionately. "James might end up in the _KFC_ _menu_ if you're not careful."

After Rin sweetly said that, she walked up to her house leaving Oliver's mouth hanging dry.

The thing that scared him is: _Which James was she talking about?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading~! Please review!**


	23. Don't Do Stalking

**Chapter 23: Don't Do Stalking**

**Third Person's POV**

_"Len, say goodbye to Lenka." The woman who looked a lot like her daughter, nudged her son with her fingers. She had a scarf wrapped around her slim throat, her business clothes wrinkling as her son pressed himself against her._

_"But why, mommy?"_

_"Lenka will be going to another place, and you won't see her for a while." _

_His mother began to cry and she was hugging her husband without looking back at her daughter. Len stood stiff and quiet as other people began crying. Then her mother had left his side, then his dad, next the staff, then the entire airport. All that was left was the silhouette of his sister. _

_The young Len slowly turned his head to the disappearing figure in front of him. He wanted to run to her, hug her and cry like a baby into her chest. He wanted to act strong in front of her, in front of everyone. But, now, all he wanted to do was say goodbye._

_He walked forward but a barrier kept him from getting any closer. He opened his mouth to scream but a plug was wrenched into his throat. She was smiling at the artificial light—both radiant and sturdy. Her head didn't turn to look at him, her eyes focused on the never ending beam ahead. Her hair flew about; ready to leave with Lenka, and Len alone._

_His vision became blurry as everything returned, but it was too late. Lenka boarded the plane, waving with a sad expression on her face that was very similar to his. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he broke past the magical force pulling him away, and raced down the runway. But the astonishing plane was already swirling in the sky, and towards the setting sun. _

_Len's knees gave away as he fell onto the tarmac, his salty tears falling freely and onto his thighs. His head turned up, and he shouted out with all his might: _

_"Nii-chan!"_

* * *

_"Mama, calm down!"_

_"Papa...?" _

_The two adults looked down at Len, as he entered the spacious room, who looked curiously back. Lisa Kagamine gritted her teeth irritably. _

_"Get that blonde brat away." She snapped with no mercy._

_Lennon Kagamine stared at his mother in horror. "Mom, he's just a boy—"_

_"A blonde one too."_

_Lennon shut his mouth with a neutral expression. He, then, brushed Len out the room, the young child hiding behind the wall to listen to their conversation._

_"Mother, you were once a blonde."_

_"I know." Lisa averted her gaze curtly. "And, unfortunately, you are one too."_

_Len couldn't see through the wall but he knew his father was hurt._

_"Why?" Lisa asked, her tone flat. "Why didn't you marry a dark haired woman with dominant genes? Now your children have gone down the wrong path too."_

_Len didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He had escaped quickly, his eyes flared and determined._

* * *

_"Young Master—! Your _hair_!" A maid ran up to him, her thin hands ruffling his hair. He swatted her away gently, but, in the inside, he felt quite annoyed._

_"Master, master, come quick!" Another maid came running, Lennon Kagamine following close behind. Why are they fussing?_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Your son he—"_

_Lennon stopped walking once he saw his son, his expression bewildered. "Len..." He bit back his voice. "What happened to your blonde ponytail?"_

_Len swung his new dark hair aside in a bored manner. "I just wanted—"_

_At that moment, Lisa Kagamine stomped out of her room in her lavender nightgown. She scanned Len as he tousled his new hairstyle. Lisa Kagamine shrugged him off with a cold glare before disappearing into her room._

_Len stood shell shocked, the maids and his father too, not knowing when his grandmother will accept him as her grandson._

* * *

_"Master's Mother...died..." The room was silent and gloomy and the words seemed to ring in Len's ears repeatedly._

_Len looked around at the sea of miserable people wearing black clothing. His fingers wriggled together anxiously. Where's Papa?_

_"The Master is in a terrible state..." The servants mumbled to each other, behind him. The bittersweet hum of the piano echoed throughout the room, peaceful to the ears. Relatives were talking about Lisa in tears and cracked voices. Len watched their mouths move, saying, 'she was a woman of pride' or 'may we meet in the afterlife'._

_Len stood still, like a mannequin, and took a deep breath. It was all over. Over. _

_Rin. Just you wait. Wait for the new me._

_He can become Len Kagamine again._

* * *

_"Miss Lenka has returned from her trip to America!"_

_"That's _great_! I missed her!"_

_"But Mistress is very worried about her husband."_

_"How will she keep the company going, keep her husband in the hospital and take care of the children, all at the same time?"_

_"She is a _very_ strong woman."_

_"So is her children."_

_"Don't forget the Master!"_

_"Talking about the children..._Len_..."_

_"Yes, indeed. Master Len is acting very strangely..."_

_"Yeah, he insists to be addressed 'Allen'."_

_"He wanted Lady Lisa to accept him."_

_"That's a tough challenge."_

_"What a brave kid."_

_"But now, he lost his chance."_

* * *

_A blonde girl with a bow hopped over the stepping stones of the river while humming a fast tune. She had a wide smirk on her face as she turned to look back at her dark haired companion._

_"Allen! Why are you so slow?"_

_Allen lost his balance and nearly fell into the river. "Rin-chan, slow down! I can't catch up!"_

_"Slowcoach!" Rin cried out, sticking her tongue out and doing a thumb's down._

_"Hey, don't be mean!" Despite his early words, Rin skipped ahead, reaching the other side first. Allen followed tiredly. _

_They collapsed after walking for 10 minutes, landing in a bare part of the woods. The forest was glittering with sun rays shining through the holes of the trees._

_Allen carefully held Rin's hand, at first she resisted but eventually gave in to his warmth. They spotted clouds that looked like shoes and animals, shared some heart filled laughs and shy glances._

_The sun was setting when they agreed to go home. Rick Kagamine, Rin's father, had waited for her return by the porch. When he saw Allen, he immediately invited him for dinner. Rick cracked many witty jokes and Rin became red all over. Rina Kagamine made some fine dishes with a hint of love._

_Allen felt like he was a part of that family. But it was he who broke it apart. Allen wanted that day to last forever, and it did. Forever there, forever bittersweet, forever haunting._

* * *

_That day it was raining. _

_The rain was painting the windows of the dim room with its clear paint. It smacked the pane with a slight rhythm. Slow breathing was echoing off the walls, accompanying the rain beat._

_A girl was sobbing quietly, holding her torn clothes that fell past her shoulders with trembling hands. She sat on the bed, her scars shining red. Her hair was tangled like a bird's nest. _

_Allen held a butter knife, slightly dazed and filled with deflated lust. He stared down at the knife in his hand, shaking so much he thought he was in an earthquake. What...had he...done? _

_"Don't go..." She mumbled with a little voice. She raised her head, her eyes meeting his. "Don't throw me away!"_

_Allen looked at her with a hurt expression. He did that to Rin. He was a monster. A monster that became too possessive, too greedy. His desires were spilling out, one by one. But Rin. She...she knew. Once his wishes were answered she'd be useless. Is that what he had been doing? Satisfying himself until it became a horrible habit? It wasn't the same when it comes to Rin right?_

_He loves her. _

_He felt like his air source was cut off and he was slowly dying. He needed to get out of there. And __**never**__ look back._

_"R-Rin, I-I'm so sorry..." Allen turned his heel on the shocked girl and ran out the door, and out the hotel._

_He ran out to the rain, the black hair dye fading away to the ground. Rin, still in a horrible state, ran out, stopping as she saw him. Not knowing it was the boy she was looking for, she fell to her knees and cried out, "Allen!"_

_The blood of her scars were carried down the road along with the rain. Allen watched, not aware of his own tears falling. _

_It was beautiful afterwards. The sun peeped out from the dark clouds and shone a spotlight on a girl that lay alone on the sidewalk. Her tears dried up and she lay there, thinking about many things._

_Like how it would've been fine. Totally fine for her to be nothing but a toy to Allen, as long as she was with him. She had hope that one day, maybe in the future, she would see Allen again and tell him everything. They could laugh about it, cringe about it—anything really. Then they would go their separate ways, because knowing that the bitter past has been solved would surely cure Rin's pain. Now that she can leave behind her old self and become a woman someone wants. But those thoughts were nothing but an illusion, a trick the heavens sent upon that girl. Giving her hope was only to lead her back to a new Allen, and hopefully, things don't end up like before._

* * *

_That day it was raining. The rain mixed with a beautiful girl's tears and a boy walked out of her life._

* * *

Len woke up with a fright.

He held his blue t-shirt that clung onto him, the sweat sticking them together. He was in his chick-yellow bedroom, the colour looking darker in the night, especially with the shadows lurking.

He stared up at the ceiling, counting slowly to ten, still holding his shirt with force. Why did he have that dream?

Len noticed, suddenly, that that particular night was ice cold. His blankets only covered his waist down and his upper body shook due to the lack of heat.

His eyes wandered a bit, his gaze eventually resting out on his mobile. He reached out to grab his phone, the latest touch phone, his eyes cloudy and distant. He pressed the #02 on his speed dial and waited.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered, a continuous pile of yawns following afterwards.

"...Rin?" Len asked, finally realising what he did. "Ah, sorry!"

"Len!" Rin's voice rose with disbelief and anger. "Wh-Why did you call me at 3 in the morning?!"

"I-I don't know..." Len said lamely, sighing while scratching his head. "I don't know. I–I just wanted to hear your voice."

"..." Rin didn't say a thing for a moment until she snickered on the other end. "What a hopeless guy!"

Len gasped dramatically, faking the hurt in his tone. "Please, woman. You don't know who you're talking to."

"I'm talking to a douche."

Another gasp. "I am not a douche!"

Rin giggled again, the sound as sweet as ever. Len missed that giggle of hers. It cleared his mind, made his heart race, made him blush—now he just sounds like a girl. "Hey," Rin whined from the other line, not liking the fact that she was woken up and ignored, "what else do you wanna say?"

Len paused. Then smiled shyly. "Maybe you should go back to bed. You know, get your beauty sleep."

Rin's response was quick. "Nah. Thanks to you, I'm wide awake now."

"What do we do now?" The blonde boy asked, leaning back on his bed.

"Ooh, ooh, _ooh_—I know!" Rin cried out in joy. "Lets pull an all nighter! I haven't had one in months!"

Len shrugged. "Why not. Sounds fun."

So they did. And, not really that important but, that was the greatest all nighter Len ever pulled off.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Kaito is avoiding me.

Its _scandalous_.

That day, he stared at me with horror in his eyes and he stopped walking. He began helping Meiko up and I ran away. It wasn't because Kaito was acting like I wasn't there, or how I felt extreme regret, but, because Meiko glanced at me those eyes of pity.

That's what got my stomach boiling.

I'm tired of me and Kaito fighting, then ending it a week after. But it would be awkward the day we make up so the day after is when we fully make up. It's ridiculous.

I bet my whole leek collection that when Meiko and Kaito fought, back in the days of being a couple, it wouldn't have a quarter of seriousness, compared to our fights. And they would probably be alright THE NEXT DAMN DAY.

Plus, whenever they go out on dates, nobody says over-the-top things about them like, 'that blue hottie and green haired chick totally look like a Hollywood couple!' or 'they look famous!' or 'that relationship won't last long. They're probably using each other as stepping stones'. Nope. If people saw them, walking hand-in-hand together, they would say something less extreme and more lukewarm, like, 'how cute!' or 'their kids would look absolutely adorable!' and 'how sweet. You don't see much kids acting that decent in public.'.

I was the type of girl who jumped into peoples' problems and helped. Most boys I've 'dated' were nothing but a setup. Me and the guy would make his crush jealous, making her realise her inner feelings, then **_BOOM_**. They're together. While I pat myself on the back. Of course it doesn't end as smooth as that, sometimes it messes up.

Sometimes the crush goes berserk, and either slaps me or threatens me because I 'stole' what was hers or because I acted too prideful, _etc_, _etc_. Other times the crushes don't even have the slightest—not even the _slightest_—bit of feelings for the poor guy.

Not everyone has a happy ending, I guess.

I was thinking about this in our English Class, where everyone daydreamed about being anywhere else but here. Our teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, spoke some random English paragraph that we were supposed to translate into Japanese.

Its a pain, really.

Thats when the door opened and Meiko stepped inside. She wore the school's uniform, maybe two sizes smaller than her actual size because she was a natural idiot, and chuckled embarrassingly.

***Dialogues in **_Italics_** mean they are speaking in English.***

_"Ah, here you are, Miss Meiko. I was wondering where you ran off to."_ Mr. Hamasaki greeted with a toothy grin, spouting out gibberish.

Meiko bowed low before returning the grin. _"I'm so sorry! Traffic in the motorway."_

What?

Mr. Hamasaki turned to the class, that class of his perking up to avoid suspicion, and ushered Meiko at the front. She stood stiff and quiet as Mr. Hamasaki whispered something into her ear.

_"Go ahead,"_ he said and tiptoed back to his desk.

_"Um, uh, hi. I'm Sakine Meiko. Pleasure to be with you all!"_ Great. Why did she have to say her introduction in English?!

_"Hi Meiko-chan!"_ A voice greeted from the end of the room. It was the desperate guy who hit on all the girls in school. Who knew he spoke English fluently?

_"Miss Meiko, please sit beside Miss Hatsune."_ I didn't need to know what Mr. Hamasaki said because Meiko shuffled through the desks and dumped her stuff beside me. I ignored her pleading gaze and just stared out the window, wondering where Kaito was.

* * *

I decided to follow Meiko around.

I didn't let anyone know about it, especially my friends. They'd try to stop me for sure.

I had to eat lunch in my locker, and was frightened every time a person passed by. It wasn't an amazing life experience. But I do think my life was shortened at least 10 years.

Currently, I'm hiding behind some trees, waiting for Meiko to hurry up and go somewhere. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that wherever Meiko is going, Kaito will be there.

The brunette finally exited the school, waving happily at people who she walked by. How sickening.

I hid behind people who waited at the bus stop, Meiko was busy browsing through her MP3 player to notice. Meiko, not soon enough, hopped onto the bus and I had to waste a few coins. She even looked back but didn't recognise my badass disguise.

I am so lucky that I'm experienced at stalking.

For some strange reason, Meiko got off in the bus stop nearest to the park.

Are they meeting here?

Meiko glanced sideways, as if she was on the run. When she spotted the person she was meeting, her tawny brown eyes began sparkling with happiness.

A male walked over to her—more like threw himself onto her—and after some shy laughs, they finally entered the park. _Jerks_.

That's when I had the most delicious idea ever.

I searched the dump—aka my backpack—and fished out my leek decorated phone. I scrolled down the contacts and pressed the call button beside a name.

I held the phone close to my ear as the ringing continued before his muffled voice called out, "Hello?"

"Takeshi. Its Miku. Come to the park. Its an emergency."

* * *

I recognised the running Takeshi, his chestnut hair swishing with sweat.

"-_Huff_- Miku, hi. -_huff_-" He said, leaning down to regain his breath.

"Come on, Kaito and Meiko went this—"

"Miku." I turned around to see Takeshi holding onto my hand, his expression grave. "Wait for a second, I need to tell you something."

I snatched my hand back and nodded. "Go ahead."

He took a deep breath before looking at me in a scary manner. "You're a great girl but..." Takeshi looked away, a bashful expression on his face. "I like someone."

I sighed. This guy is so dense. "Look, Takeshi," I grabbed his shoulders and smashed our foreheads together, all the while glaring at him, "I am the Cupid of Japan. Trust me. If you help me out with Kaito, I guarantee you, _you_ will be smacking lips with _your crush_ soon."

Hearing this, Takeshi became flustered, turning his head away. "Fine."

I smiled. "Let's shake hands on it."

Takeshi nodded, his tinted cheeks fading. We shook hands, satisfied with our deal.

* * *

We stalked Meiko and Kaito since sundown.

Eventually, they sat down on a bench after walking for hours. We hid behind the bench next to it.

We couldn't hear what they were talking about, we couldn't really hear them the whole day, and we strained our ears to the point of pain.

They had to move to our bench because an old couple waddled along, and of course, they politely gave up their seats.

"Quickly, the bush!" I shoved Takeshi into the plant and jumping in after.

We kinda stumbled, but, luckily, caught hold of ourselves. I hushed Takeshi who mumbled low words. This is one nice bush.

Through the small opening, we saw Kaito and Meiko sitting close to each other, talking quite loud.

"Miku—she's a nice girlfriend." Meiko stated with gentle hand gestures. What a stupid lie.

Kaito chuckled. "I know. But," he stopped, changing his tone from light to hoarse, "sometimes I think I'm not good enough for her."

I was on my toes when I heard this. My eyes began to water when big arms wrapped around me. It was Takeshi. "Shush, Miku, don't cry! You'll give away our hiding spots."

Despite his words, I was hugging him with tiny dewdrops painting my eyelashes. He lost his balance, which is quite offensive since I'm not as heavy as you think, and we—

"Woah, did you here that?!" Kaito and Meiko rushed to see what was the cause of the loud **_thump_**, arriving to see a squashed shrub and us—in an awkward position.

My hands were knotted around Takeshi's neck, for support, I _swear_, and my body was pressed against his broad chest. Our fall made our hair and clothes dirty, almost like we were mud wrestling. Meiko was speechless as she watched the silent Kaito reach out and help Takeshi up. He did the same for me.

"Kaito, it's not what you think—" Before I could explain the situation, before Takeshi could defend me, before Meiko kept him under control, before I could process the events happening—my kind, sensitive, loving and handsome boyfriend—Kaito—looked at me with his sad eyes of hate, and slapped me on the cheek with a hand that I once I held onto.

* * *

**Isn't this chapter depressing? I agree. **

**Rememebr Len's past, please, it plays a big role in the plot!**

**Please review! Criticism is accepted with open arms! **


End file.
